Muse Of The Klavier
by Amy Welch
Summary: Bella Swan, una atormentada bailarina de ballet, conoce en una cena a Edward Cullen, un renombrado pianista descendiente artístico de Rachmaninov. Cuando Bella menos se dé cuenta, estará sumida en el triste y frío mundo de Edward; que además de haberse obsesionado con ella, no la quiere para otra cosa, que como blanco de venganza de su fallecida esposa. Rated M por temas fuertes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

**_Gracias a Vhica, Beta de FFAD, por corregir éste capítulo._**

**_Ya sabes, éste fic es rated M por lemmons y también por otros temas fuertes que estarán presentes en la historia como anorexia, bulimia, maltrato y acoso sexual, autoflagelación y relaciones co-dependientes._**

**_Lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**_A leer._**

Capítulo 1.

—Uno, dos, tres; arabesque. Cuatro, cinco; muy bien, Diane. Con más fuerza el fouetté, Sandy. Pésimo, Bella. Seis, siete; de nuevo… —El profesor Pelletier canturrea una y otra vez. El sudor caliente que emana de los poros de mi nuca, empapa la parte trasera del leotardo, que se enfría hasta lo imposible gracias al aire acondicionado del salón. Probablemente me enferme esta noche.

Pelletier nos obliga a hacer otras tantas repeticiones antes de detener el ensayo.

—Veamos… —dice— Vengan acá Alec y Bella.

Él y yo nos acercamos, a mis espaldas escucho los murmullos del resto de bailarines. Todos sabemos que cuando el maestro te hace pasar al frente, no te espera nada bueno. Alec toma mi mano para unir fuerzas y me sonríe un poco.

—Repitan su paso —ordena Pelletier.

Me coloco separada de Alec a unos dos metros, hago mi salto, un giro y llego a sus brazos. Él me eleva, me deja un poco en el aire y poco a poco me va bajando, intento que mis ojos no dejen los suyos.

—Y ahí está. —Dice el maestro— Ahí está el error. —Comienza a caminar delante de nosotros, haciendo gestos con las manos— Esto, por si no lo sabían, es el maldito Lago de los Cisnes. Tú eres Odette —me señala— y tú eres Sigfrido, el encantador príncipe que cae enamorado a sus pies. Se supone que deben convencer al público de su amor y ustedes no me transmiten nada.

Él da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y extiende su mano hacia mí.

—Ven acá, les mostraré cómo se hace. —Trago grueso, en lo único que puedo pensar ahora es que, en unos momentos, tendré las manos de Pelletier sobre mi cuerpo (de nuevo). Me estremezco.

Me coloco a dos metros de distancia de él de manera horizontal y hago los mismos pasos, sus manos se deslizan de mi cadera a mi cintura cuando me eleva, me deja suspendida en el aire y me mira fijamente. Yo hago lo mismo, pero podría vomitar ahora. Me baja muy lentamente y sus manos recorren mi cuerpo otra vez. Casi puedo jurar que su mano izquierda tocó uno de mis pechos.

_Bastardo._

—¿Lo ves, Alec? Tienes que amar a Bella, enamorarte de ella, sostenerla entre tus brazos como si fuera la más fina muñeca de porcelana.

—Sí, señor; lo haré.

—Pues será mañana. —contesta Pelletier enojado— Porque hoy, el tiempo se terminó. Pueden irse.

Mi corazón late de nuevo a un ritmo normal y las náuseas que sentí antes, se han ido. Me dirijo a por mis cosas lo más rápido posible, pero no basta.

—Bella, tú espera cinco minutos.

Cierro mis ojos.

_Maldito bastardo_.

Me doy la vuelta y camino de regreso. Todos se van. Pelletier cierra la puerta del salón con seguro y con paso felino me rodea. Sus manos se posan en mi vientre y suben hasta mis pechos, que aprieta y malluga. Hago una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué ha sido eso, eh Bella? —susurra con su pesado acento contra mí oído.

—¿Que ha sido qué?

—Eso… esa escenita con Alec.

—¿Cuál escena?

—No te hagas la idiota. Cuando te tomó la mano. ¿A caso estás follando con él?

—No. —consigo decir con voz temblorosa porque él no deja mis pechos.

—Mmmm… Más vale, ya sabes que no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Y como eres mía, quiero que te arrodilles.

Los ojos se me anegan en lágrimas, pero ninguna sale. Me doy la vuelta.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No otra vez! —agito la cabeza tan rápido que mi perfecto moño se suelta.

Pelletier me sonríe de forma asquerosa.

—Me gusta que supliques. Veamos qué tan buena eres, si me gusta, no te castigaré hoy.

Él baja la bragueta de sus pantalones pegados. Me trago la bilis que se acumula en mi boca y me dejo caer al suelo.

OoO

Salgo llorando de la Academia, me sorbo la nariz y me limpio con la manga de mi suéter, tomo el autobús hacia la residencia de estudiantes en donde vivo.

Estoy caminando por el pasillo sin poner mucha atención en el camino, porque estoy hurgando en mi bolso buscando las llaves. Cuando me doy cuenta, ya es demasiado tarde.

—Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí. —Mike Newton, la versión universitaria de un brabucón de instituto… sólo que mil veces peor.

Mike me acorrala contra la pared del angosto pasillo y sopla su aliento a alcohol en mi cara. Sus amigos ríen a sus espaldas.

—Es mi bailarina de cajita musical —continúa y pasa la boca de la botella de cerveza por mi cuello, la punta de su lengua lame aquel lugar. Yo solo me quedo quieta y cierro los ojos.

—¿Qué tal si vamos adentro, bailarina?

—No, Mike; por favor, déjame en paz —pronuncio con todo el asco del mundo. Él se separa de mí.

—Algún día, es una promesa bailarina de cajita musical. —Camino lejos de él.

—¡Oye, bailarina! —Grita y tiene una sonrisa sardónica— Hueles a semen. ¿Por qué hueles a semen?

Esta vez no soy lo suficientemente fuerte y una lágrima se desborda por mis lacrimales. Lo peor de todo es que tal vez tenga razón.

Pelletier me manchó por todos lados. Me siento asquerosa. Llego al departamento y abro con manos temblorosas, en cuanto entro, escucho un gemido.

_Ugh, otra vez, no._

Jane está con su novio en la cama. Me meto al baño lo más rápido que puedo, me doy una ducha y lavo mi leotardo; cepillo mis dientes con tal violencia que cuando escupo, arrojo sangre. Seco mi cabello con el secador para no oír lo que sea que Jane esté haciendo ahí fuera. Cuando me miro en el espejo, una pregunta pasa por mi mente:

_¿El semen tiene olor? _

Lloro otra vez en silencio y frente al cristal, me recojo el cabello en una trenza y me pongo el pijama después de embadurnarme todo el cuerpo con crema y mientras lo hago, me quejo de las pecas que tengo en todos lados. Suspiro.

_Mi vida es una mierda. _¿_Por qué no me suicido_? —Me pregunto mentalmente, la respuesta llega al mismo instante— _Porque no soy una cobarde. No lo soy. Lo único que me mantiene en esta vida es el ballet, doy mi vida por él y no me detendré hasta ser la mejor._

Salgo del baño una vez segura de que el novio de Jane se ha ido, me meto entre las cobijas de mi cama. Jane ya está dormida y pronto, yo también.

OoO

**_Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews._**

**_Un beso muy grande._**

**_Amy W._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_Advertencia: Siendo escritora de ésta historia te digo que (ya sea que tengas más de 18 años o no) si no tienes una mentalidad abierta no leas ésta historia ya que aparte de fuertes lemmons que contendrá en un futuro, también contiene temas como anorexia, bulimia, depresión, autoflagelación y relaciones co-dependientes, así que si lo lees… lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**_Muchas gracias a todas por el buen recibimiento que le dieron a ésta historia. Para ser sinceras en un principio yo tenía miedo de publicarlo, ya que yo era consciente de la fuerte temática que tendría… pero como siempre ustedes han superado mis expectativas_**

**_Gracias a mi beta Vhica de FFAD, por corregir éste capítulo._**

**_Capítulo dedicado a Angelmasenhale que me acosa en Facebook… no es cierto nena, si estás leyendo esto espero que sepas que no te conozco pero ya eres de mis personas favoritas y muchas gracias por leerme. 3 _**

**_Lean mi nota al final del cap por favor._**

**_A todas las que comentaron y agregaron la historia a favoritos y se hicieron seguidoras ¡muchas gracias y un beso!_**

**_A leer._**

Capítulo 2.

A penas puedo bañarme, anoche me sentía tan sucia, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de los moretones que tenía por todo el cuerpo; pero hoy que salí del shock, siento adolorido mi cuerpo. Los cardenales están por mi cuello, bajan por la línea de mis costillas y terminan en mi entrepierna; los del cuello son nuevos. Seguramente Pelletier me los hizo ayer cuando…

Algunos no son tan morados como los recientes, es más, están a punto de desaparecer. Los que tengo por todo el cuerpo sucedieron hace una semana cuando —no sé bien por qué motivo—, Pelletier me castigó. Él me tiró contra el suelo y me abrió las piernas, clavándome sus dedos en la parte interior de éstas. Lo hizo mientras su otra mano me golpeaba en todos lados, provocándome los de las costillas. Al recordar, las náuseas regresan a mí.

Me termino de vestir y salgo rumbo a la universidad.

OoO

No tengo amigos, lo más cercano a eso es Jane, pero ella y yo casi no hablamos. Ella se pasa el tiempo con su novio y sus amigos ricos. Por lo tanto me siento sola en una de las mesas en la cafetería, me tomo un brownie y un vaso de leche. Entonces alguien me habla al oído.

—El blanco se ve muy bien sobre ti. —Es Mike.

Aprieto los dientes con fuerza. Siento asco otra vez.

—Ya sabes… es como creo que te verás cuando me la chupes hoy.

Bajo la mirada y le doy otro mordisco a mi brownie.

—Ésta noche tengo ensayo.

Él se desliza en la silla a mi lado.

—Bien —acepta—, pero no seré muy paciente, bailarina de cajita musical.

Me limpia la leche de la comisura de la boca y luego se lleva ese mismo dedo a la boca, finalmente se levanta y antes de irse con el resto de sus amigos, vuelve a inclinarse sobre mí.

—Prepárate bailarina, porque te voy a follar la boca tan duro… —deja el resto de la frase en el aire.

Me levanto poco después de que él se ha ido y tiro el brownie y la leche. Corro al baño a vomitar. Pelletier dijo que estaba gorda, Salgo y me meto una menta en la boca.

OoO

Cuando llego a la Academia, el ensayo ha empezado. Maldigo para mis adentros, otra vez tarde, otra vez tarde. Ruego porque Pelletier no se haya dado cuenta, ya que cuando entro no está. Eso me hace tener un poco de esperanza.

Tomo mi lugar en la barra y comienzo a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento; esta vez cuando llega mi turno de bailar con Alec, pongo mi mayor esfuerzo en parecer enamorada de él. Me carga lo más suave que puede y me sonríe, cuando me baja está negando con la cabeza.

—Estás muy delgada, Bella. Una mesa de madera pesa más que tú.

Ignoro su comentario y continúo en el baile. _Pelletier no opina eso. _Cuando todo acaba, Pelletier nos aplaude.

—Antes de que se vayan, quería avisarles que el viernes iremos al teatro en donde se hará la presentación. Será el último ensayo y debe ser lo suficiente para que se familiaricen con el espacio y los tiempos que tendrán. Después de eso, los patrocinadores han organizado una fiesta en donde habrá gente muy importante: Músicos, cantantes, escritores y actores; así que las chicas lleven un vestido de gala y los chicos de traje. ¿Entendido? Todo debe salir perfecto.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza, esta vez, Pelletier no me llama y cuando llego al pasillo en donde queda mi apartamento, Mike tampoco está ahí. Respiro tranquilamente, hoy no ha sido un muy mal día. Me como una barra de cereal mientras hago los deberes, Jane sale de su habitación arreglada y perfecta.

—Iré a una fiesta con Dimitri, llegaré tarde así que no pongas seguro a la puerta. ¿No lo olvides?

—¿Y tu llave? —pregunto.

—La perdí —encoje los hombros—. En fin, sacaré el duplicado mañana. —Se va y a mí me invade el pánico.

_¿Sin seguro? ¿Y si alguien entra?_

Termino la tarea y me acuesto a dormir, la puerta de mi habitación la cierro con seguro y pongo una silla bajo la perilla.

OoO

Cuatro días después… Viernes, el teatro es tan grande que sorprende y yo, me siento tan bien sobre el escenario; a pesar de que las butacas están vacías, casi puedo oír a la gente vitoreándome.

Comenzamos con el ensayo. Cuando bajan el telón, tengo cinco minutos para correr al camerino, cambiarme de vestuario y maquillarme. Hago el recorrido hasta mi camerino —dado que soy la protagonista, tengo uno propio—. Cuando estoy dentro de él, alguien toca la puerta, la abro sin primero preguntar quién es. Pelletier entra cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mirándome con sus turbios ojos azules; el pulso se me acelera. Él avanza hacia mí con zancadas, no dándome otra opción más que la de caminar hacia atrás, hasta que mi cuerpo choca con el mueble del tocador. Me aprisiona con su cuerpo, colocando un brazo a cada lado mío y acerca su rostro hasta que puedo oler su aliento a yerbabuena. Me hago más hacia atrás y mi cabeza choca aparatosamente contra el espejo, que se sacude. Pelletier pone una mano detrás de mi cabeza.

—Cuidado, Bella; no quieres hacerte daño —me sonríe y continúa burlándose de mí, con su marcado acento francés —¿Qué pasa? ¿Te han comido la lengua?

Al ver que no contesto, me aprieta la parte superior del muslo con una fuerza extrema. Suelto un quejido.

—Contéstame, cariño.

—¿Qué… qué quiere maestro? —pestañeo seguidamente.

—Vine a felicitarte por haber obtenido el papel principal, por fin tendrás el debut que tanto querías.

—Sssí. —titubeo— Muchas gracias por darme el papel, maestro.

—Yo no considero que esa sea una forma de agradecerme, señorita Swan.

En la parte de atrás de mi cabeza se forma la idea de lo que está planeando… y me da asco.

—N-n-no lo entien-n-n-do, maes-s-stro…

—Quiero decir que mañana por la noche, te buscaré cuando termine la cena de celebración que han organizado el dueño del teatro y los patrocinadores, —su brazo me agarra por la cintura y me aprieta contra su cuerpo, me susurra al oído—. Te llevaré conmigo, iremos a mi casa, tomaremos vino y te follaré como a mí me gusta hacerlo y como he querido desde hace tanto tiempo. Te ataré y utilizaré ganchos ¿recuerdas? Justo como aquella vez que te castigué por llegar tarde.

Me estremezco de terror.

—Está bien… maestro.

—Qué buena disposición siempre tienes para conmigo, _Bellita _—dice con voz falsamente tierna.

Se aleja de mí y me ayuda a incorporarme, deposita un beso en mi mano antes de irse. Y con eso ha arruinado el resto de mi día y la noche entera de mañana. Me llevo las manos al rostro y cierro los ojos, respirando profundo.

_Cálmate, Bella. No puedes dejar que te afecte… no corras el riesgo de arruinar la obra de mañana._

Regreso al escenario para ensayar sólo algunos de los pasos con Alec, que me sonríe cuando se despide de mí.

Una vez, hace algún tiempo, Alec me invitó a salir; pero yo le dije que no. Y lo hice porque Alec no se merece a una chica como yo. Él es dulce y divertido, luz andante; merece una chica igual.

Regreso al camerino para cambiarme el leotardo por mis vaqueros y un suéter muchas tallas más de lo que debería, pero sólo así me siento cómoda; además, allá afuera hace frío.

OoO

Cuando llego al apartamento, Jane se está arreglando de nuevo para una fiesta y entonces rebusco dentro de mi mochila, el pase que me dieron en el teatro para que "mis invitados", en este caso "mi invitada", vaya a verme.

—Toma, J —le digo.

Ella analiza el boleto que tiene en la mano.

—¿Me estás invitando? —alza una ceja— Veré si puedo ir pero, ¿no tendrás un boleto para Dimitri? Sabes que yo no voy a ningún lado si él, no…

—No te preocupes —le interrumpo—. Daré su nombre en la entrada, no habrá problema por eso.

—De acuerdo, pues… gracias —me dice con una sonrisa.

Me encojo de hombros y me voy a mi habitación. Mientras estoy en la ducha, el único lugar en el que soy inmune a la crueldad del mundo, no puedo evitar pensar en Pelletier y en los planes que tiene para mí para cuando el evento termine.

Solo de pensarlo la bilis se me sube a la boca. Y no tanto por pensar en él tocándome, sino de pensar en cómo va a hacerlo.

_Te ataré y utilizaré ganchos ¿recuerdas? Justo como aquella vez que te castigué por llegar tarde._

Ganchos… y seguramente todas esas cosas que le gustan a él. La última vez que utilizó uno de sus instrumentos de tortura, tuve que ausentarme a la academia por tres días; para el cuarto día seguía teniendo mucho dolor, pero al menos los moretones habían disminuido su color y las marcas habían dejado de amenazar con sangrar.

Pelletier era un maldito, posiblemente ninguna mujer en la academia ni fuera de ella, conoce su lado tenebroso; sólo yo. Pelletier puede impresionar con su casi metro noventa, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa encantadora y su cuerpo atlético. Recuerdo que incluso yo, estaba un poco enamorada de él al principio. Antes de que se convirtiera en mi pesadilla. Ni siquiera sé cuando empezó a maltratarme de esa manera, lo único que sí sé, es que jamás he hecho nada para defenderme.

Al salir, hago mi habitual rutina de cenar cereales mientras escucho música, hacer los deberes y leer un poco. Cuando estoy a un segundo de quedarme dormida, rezo una plegaria en voz baja, con las manos juntas frente a mi rostro.

_Por favor Señor, haz que algo suceda. No dejes que Pelletier me lleve con él._

OoO

**_Espero que les haya gustado este cap y aprovecho ahora para responder a un par de preguntas que me hicieron tanto aquí en los reviews como en Facebook:_**

**_1 ¿Cada cuándo habrá actualización?_**

**_Las actualizaciones serán todos los Lunes y Jueves (a menos de que por alguna circunstancia mi beta o yo tengamos problemas de cualquier tipo) En éste caso yo les avisaré con anticipación a ustedes en caso de que no actualice._**

**_2 ¿Cuán larga será la historia?_**

**_Como ya lo he dicho en TMO, no me gusta escribir fics muy largos y aunque no estoy muy segura de cuántos capítulos exactamente tendrá ésta historia serán más o menos 40._**

**_ATENCIÓN: Si eres seguidora de mi historia Tú, Mi Obsesión (TMO) esto te interesa (sorpresa): _**

**_Sé que ya va para un mes que no actualizo ésta historia, pero mis razones son que no tengo el suficiente tiempo y mi beta Beakis tampoco. Pero no se desesperen, el cap ya está por la mitad en mi computadora, llegará pronto. La sorpresa que quería darles a todas ustedes es que TMO ¡tendrá segunda parte! _**

**_Nos vemos hasta el Lunes._**

**_Dejen su review y sus alerts._**

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_Advertencia: Éste fic es rated M. Ya lo he dicho antes, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**_Gracias a Vhica de FFAD por corregir ésta historia._**

**_A todas muchos besos y abrazos, por leer, por comentar, por agregar la historia a favoritos, por estar aquí en ésta locura._**

**_A leer._**

Capítulo 3:

Cuando me desperté al siguiente día, lo primero que hago es estampar mi cabeza contra mi mano porque claro, típico en mí, me había olvidado de que no tenía absolutamente ningún vestido elegante para la cena de ésta noche.

_Para lo que vas a disfrutar en esa cena…_ susurra la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Hiperventilando y rezando porque Jane pueda prestarme algo, dirijo mi vista a su cama y veo que está dormida junto con Dimitri.

—¿Jane? ¿Jane?

Veo que Dimitri abre los ojos, sólo tiene sus bóxers.

_Qué bien,_ me digo a mí misma con sarcasmo. Lo miro un solo segundo a la cara para saludar con un rápido "Hola" seguido de un "Perdona"

Jane está con el cabello alborotado y sostiene la sábana contra su cuerpo, para tapar su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —dice con voz soñolienta.

—Esto… quería ver si tú… podrías prestarme un vestido. Tengo una cena elegante hoy y…

Jane se levanta de la cama envuelta en el cobertor y pasa a mi lado para abrir las puertas de su armario.

—Pues dudo mucho que alguno de mis vestidos te quede, eres un tanto… _pequeña._

Hago una mueca —Sí… lo sé, pero es una emergencia.

Jane rebusca entre sus vestidos y de pronto sus ojos se iluminan.

—Creo que éste vestido es perfecto. No me lo pongo desde el baile de primavera del instituto porque jamás volvió a quedarme el muy maldito —niega con la cabeza y con enojo en su mirada.

Sostengo el vestido, que es todo de chiffon rosa palo, largo hasta el suelo y con escote de corazón. Bastante sencillo, pero hermoso.

—Zapatos —dice Jane para sí misma— Bueno, tengo unos que no me quedaron jamás. Toma, espero que a ti sí —me los tiende.

—Gracias Jane, no sé que hubiera hecho.

—Lo sé, soy fantástica —dice algo ególatra y teatralmente.

—Pues… gracias y perdón por interrumpir su sueño.

Me dirijo rápidamente al baño, Dimitri me sonríe amablemente antes de cerrar la puerta.

OoO

El resto del día no salgo de mi habitación, Jane y Dimitri ya se han ido. Reproduzco una y otra vez en el Ipod el instrumental del Lago de los Cisnes y practico mis pasos. El dolor en las puntas de mis dedos es insoportable, pero no me detiene. Es el precio que tengo que pagar para poder ser la mejor. Una hora antes de que comience a prepararme para irme, mamá me llama al celular y no precisamente para felicitarme ni mucho menos disculparse por no venir a verme. Ella llama para pedirme dinero.

—Creía que papá acababa de darte la pensión de Andrew —argumento en una voz un tanto alta.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme así, Isabella Marie Swan! Que es por tu culpa que el dinero no alcanza, tu academia de Ballet es muy cara.

—Mamá… pero yo no tengo dinero.

—¿A no? ¿Y el de la beca?

—Es para comprar material de la universidad, mamá.

—Aja, no lo creo. ¡Necesito dinero!

Suspiro y me rindo —¿Cuánto quieres?

—Cuatrocientos dólares me vendrían bien.

—Te los enviaré a final de mes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo estaré esperando, Marie —me cuelga.

_Sí mamá, yo también te quiero; estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar._ Esas son las palabras que no le digo a mamá desde… bueno, desde que engañó a papá.

OoO

Cuando llego al teatro, todo el mundo tras bambalinas está vuelto loco. Los de vestuario van de aquí para allá, los maquillistas gritan, los de luces gritan aún más fuerte. Y como buen ejemplo de mí misma, me meto a mi camerino personal para alejarme del mundo. Alguien toca la puerta. esta vez sí pregunto.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy Lauren.

Abro la puerta.

—Pelletier te está buscando.

Un sonido parecido a los que ponen en las escenas de las películas de terror resuena en mi cabeza.

—Dile que iré en un momento.

Ella alza una ceja —Yo te recomendaría que fueras ahora, está realmente molesto, no para de decir que llegaste tarde de nuevo.

Veo todo rojo otra vez. Me obligo a tranquilizarme frente a Lauren.

—De acuerdo —digo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, caminando a través del pasillo para encontrarme con Pelletier. Él está en un camerino alejado de todos los demás. Me abre la puerta a penas toco con los nudillos y cuando entro al lugar, no paro de repetirme una y otra vez:

_La función está punto de empezar, no puede golpearme ahora. Me dejaría marcas. No puede golpearme ahora._

—¿Quería verme, maestro?

—Así es, Bella; Quería verte para darte una pequeña demostración de lo que será hoy en mi casa.

Trastabillo hacia atrás.

—Maestro… no podemos… todos están fuera.

—Sht, nadie va a enterarse —pone un dedo sobre mis labios, me carga por la cintura y me sienta sobre el mueble del tocador.

Me quita el pants de un tirón y me abre las piernas. Las lágrimas están a punto de salir.

—¡No, Señor! ¡Por favor no!

Pelletier saca un gancho de ropa de su maleta.

—No, Maestro por favor…

—Sabes que me encanta que supliques —me acaricia la mejilla— Pero hoy no te servirá de nada. Vamos, inclínate hacia atrás.

Con una lágrima resbalándose por cada lado de mis mejillas me inclino hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda choca con el espejo. Pelletier tuerce el gancho frente a mí y me abre más las piernas. El alambre se me clava en la parte interna de los muslos. Doy un sonoro grito de dolor.

—Sht —me dice.

Lo vuelve a hacer. Las lágrimas se confunden con el sudor de mi rostro, me tapo la boca con una de mis manos; no sé cuántas veces lo hace. Sólo sé que siento mi piel arder en carne viva. Me quita de pronto la mano de la boca y me besa, metiéndome la lengua en la boca. Yo no dejo de llorar por el dolor, el asco y la tristeza.

—Me gusta que llores —dice jadeante cuando se separa—. Me gusta que supliques —me pellizca en el lugar más maltratado de mi piel, sobre una de las marcas— Y hoy por la noche harás mucho de ambas cosas y a veces, simultáneamente.

OoO

Regreso a mi camerino, haciendo una cortina con mi cabello para que nadie pueda verme la cara. Me veo al espejo. Ojos rojos y labios hinchados. Sencillamente perfecto. Comienzo a maquillarme y me coloco unas gotas en los ojos para que no estén rojos. Tengo suerte de que el maquillaje sea muy cargado. También tengo que ponerme maquillaje en las piernas para tapar las marcas. Una vez acabo procedo a ponerme el vestuario del cisne blanco.

Tocan a la puerta.

Cinco minutos —dicen al otro lado.

Finalmente que coloco las puntas y me doy otro vistazo en el espejo.

—Ésta es tu noche, no dejes que nadie la arruine —digo con firmeza.

Salgo corriendo del camerino y me dirijo al escenario, donde el resto ya está formado. Tengo media hora para tranquilizarme. Yo no aparezco en escena hasta la escena ll del acto l. El cuerpo de ballet sale, las sirvientas, los sirvientes y un bufón; la música allá afuera comienza y el telón se abre. Todo empieza y mi corazón late desbocado. Siete minutos después Alec me sonríe y sale a escena, y justo un minuto antes de que me toque a mí, Pelletier llega por detrás y me agarra la cintura.

Te verás deliciosa ahí fuera —desliza su mano por debajo de mi tutú hasta tocar la parte interna y apretar. Cierro los ojos para no gritar de dolor— Rómpete una pierna —me dice cuando es mi turno.

Paso saliva, adopto posición inicial y salgo en puntas al escenario. Los reflectores, la gente y todo… es perfecto. Ésta soy yo y así es como debe ser mi vida, apenas hago el primer _arabesque_ me olvido de Pelletier, de Mike Newton, de mamá y del resto de personas que me humillan a cada oportunidad. Alec baila alejado de mí y deja el arco en el suelo con el que planeaba matarme, al cisne. Me sigue y me toma por la cintura, pero yo me niego y doy vueltas y el da otras más a mi alrededor. Me deslizo por el escenario con naturalidad y a pesar de que mi expresión es seria por dentro, por fin puedo sentir un poco de alegría. El resto de los cisnes aparece y hace una danza a nuestro alrededor.

.

.

.

El público me aplaude y lanza flores que aterrizan a mis pies, hago una reverencia junto con Alec, el príncipe y Cayo, que ha sido Rothbart, el malvado villano. El telón se cierra frente a mí, pero ahí fuera siguen vitoreando y yo al fin, me siento viva. Alec me abraza y me alza en volandas.

—¡Magífica, Bella! ¡Magnífica!

Una sonrisa divide —rostro se extiende por mi cara. Cayo me besa en la mejilla.

—Es un honor haber bailado contigo, Bella.

—¡Diez minutos para cambiarse! —grita Pelletier —¡Todos a la cena!

Es increíble como él es capaz de acabar con mi felicidad, que creía inmensa, en un segundo. Con los hombros caídos y el asco acumulándose de nuevo en mi interior, me dirijo al camerino.

OoO

Contemplo varias veces la posibilidad de irme, podría hacerlo, nada me lo impide; pero todo resultaría mucho peor el martes, cuando vuelva a la Academia, tendría que enfrentarme al enfermo enojo de Pelletier y no tendría otra alternativa más que dejar que descargase su ira en mí. Todo sería mil veces peor.

Me acomodo el vestido, no muy contenta de que no tenga tirantes, porque los moretones en mi cuello y hombros aún son visibles. Aplico un poco de polvo sobre ellos y me pongo el cabello suelto a los lados. Llego al salón del teatro y todos me aplauden cuando me ven. Me sonrojo y me siento incómoda. Verás… mi valentía sólo se hace presente cuando estoy sobre el escenario. Un mesero pasa a mi lado y me ofrece una copa de champán, la cual bebo como si fuera agua. Necesito estar ebria para no sentir lo que me espera más tarde ésta noche, me dirijo a la mesa de bocadillos para tomar un macaron* y muerdo un poco; cierro los ojos y suelto un gemido bajo, es la primera vez en dos años que como algo dulce (y no tenga que vomitarlo).

—¿Te gusta? —una voz masculina ronca, profunda y suave me hace espabilar.

Abro los ojos —¿Mmm?

Un hombre está frente a mí, alto, de tez blanca y ojos verdes; su cabello que tira a ser pelirrojo, está acomodado en un ordenado desastre. Es la belleza del David de Miguel Ángel a una pagana y enésima potencia.

—Que si te gusta —repite con una sonrisa a penas visible.

—Er… sí, está muy —suspiro patéticamente— rico.

_Tonta, tonta._

El hombre frente a mí toma un macaron de la bandeja del mismo color que el mío y se lo lleva a la boca.

—Tienes razón, es delicioso.

Me muerdo el labio, me siento avergonzada y aún así no puedo dejar de mirarlo.

_Di algo. Di algo ahora. _Pero como soy un completo asco para socializar, me quedo callada y mi subconsciente me rueda los ojos con exasperación.

—Olvidé presentarme —dice él, salvando el momento de silencio incómodo— Soy Edward Cullen.

Una sirena se prende en mi cabeza.

_¿Edward Cullen? ¿Ese Edward Cullen? __¡Edward Cullen!_

—¿E-e-el pianis-s-ta? —tartamudeo.

Me sonríe torcidamente.

¡Ah. Por. Dios!

—El mismo —afirma.

_Ahora si tienes que decir algo, tonta._

—Escucho tus interpretaciones de Rachmaninov todos los días —mi voz suena como seguramente sonaría la de una adolescente frente a su ídolo. Suspiro en el intervalo de cada palabra.

—Me siento alagado, muchas gracias —hace una reverencia con la cabeza y una mano en su pecho.

_Podría morir ahora._

—A mí me has encantado sobre el escenario, tus movimientos son exquisitos —él se acerca un paso hacia mí mientras habla.

_Podría morir ahora. Definitivamente podría hacerlo._

—Muchas gracias, creo que a final de cuentas ha…

—¡Ahí estás! —Pelletier me pone una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Y me mira primero a mí y luego a _él._

—Señor Cullen —saluda— Creo que le robaré un momento a la señorita.

Él asiente —No hay problema, siempre y cuando la devuelva.

Me sonrojo hasta lo imposible.

Te veré luego —me dice y me toma la mano para besármela.

Y al hacerlo me doy cuenta de que yo no me he presentado.

—Bella —susurro— Bella Swan —él deposita finalmente el beso en el dorso y creo verlo sonreír al hacerlo.

—Te veré luego entonces, Bella.

Pelletier me arrastra hacia un rincón con enojo.

—Hora de irnos —ordena.

—Pero si acaba de…

—Me da igual, es hora de irnos.

Estoy a punto de objetar, pero me callo cuando veo al dueño del teatro caminar hacia nosotros. Pelletier me mira de reojo.

—Mira lo que tengo para ti —murmura en voz baja para que solo yo pueda oírle, bajo la mirada a su mano. Él saca algo de su bolsillo del pantalón de vestir, cuando abre la mano veo lo que es: Un encendedor y un anillo de hierro. Mi boca se queda abierta y el grito se queda atorado en mi garganta.

—¡Maestro! —dice Aro Vulturi, el dueño— Grandioso espectáculo.

Pelletier guarda de nuevo todo en su bolsillo y me guiña un ojo.

—Buenas noches, señor Vulturi —carraspeo— con permiso.

—Un gusto, señorita Swan —me despide con un asentimiento.

.

.

.

Atravieso el salón hasta el otro extremo y salgo al balcón. El aire frio me azota la cara, me agarro fuerte a los barrotes de ornamentos florales con una mano, mientras con la otra me quito los tacones. Hago ejercicios de respiración y meditación, el aire ayuda un poco, pero al final es inútil y rompo en llanto.

El encendedor y el anillo. Fuego y hierro.

—Me va a marcar como una res —susurro entre dientes mientras las lágrimas se juntan en mi boca— Lo hará.

Adentro hay música y la plática de la gente sofoca cualquier sonido que estoy haciendo. Un mesero deja una copa entre mis dedos, sin mirarme a la cara, cosa que le agradezco. Me bebo lo que sea que contiene y con una excesiva fuerza recargo la copa sobre el barandal, el cristal cede y se rompe en mi mano. Bufo por lo bajo y me sorbo la nariz, me he cortado con algún pedazo de cristal, no lo siento. Apoyo los codos en el ornamento y recargo mi cabeza en mis manos. Alguien me toca el hombro y me incorporo rápidamente esperando que sea Pelletier, pero no. Edward Cullen me mira con expresión torturada.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué tienes?

Me apresuro a limpiarme las lágrimas y el rímel que muy seguramente está corrido.

—Señor Cullen, yo… ¡Qué vergüenza…!

—Nada de eso —interrumpe— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Un suspiro entrecortado -debido al llanto- se me escapa.

—Nada importante… todo está… bien. Es mejor que regrese a la fiesta —con los tacones en mano doy un paso para regresar adentro, pero él me pone una mano en el hombro, que aunque delicada, me hace soltar un quejido. Me doy la vuelta, pero es tarde, él ya ha hecho el cabello de mi hombro izquierdo hacia un lado.

—¿Y estos cardenales? —Su voz se ha vuelto filosa— Te suplico que me digas ahora lo que está pasando.

Mi mente baraja las posibilidades: Decirle cualquier mentira que seguramente no creerá, ignorarlo y perderme en la fiesta, decirle que me deje en paz o decirle la verdad. Ésta última la descarto por reflejo, mientras que la parte trasera de mi mente, en donde yace mi consciencia me habla.

_Él es tu única salvación, tonta. Pelletier jamás te dejará ir. Si ve que estás con Edward Cullen, el muy cobarde no será capaz de acercarse a ti._

Finalmente mi desesperación y mi terror ganan la partida. Alzo la cabeza lentamente y miro dentro de esos hermosos ojos.

—Necesito que… —_haber cómo lo digo_— que por favor me saque de aquí, se lo suplico.

Es sus ojos veo la alarma, pero también hay un brillo en ellos que no puedo descifrar.

—Tengo el auto abajo, vamos —me toma la mano y vuelvo a soltar un quejido de dolor. Me suelta de inmediato y me examina— Tienes sangre —susurra y niega con la cabeza y el ceño fruncido. Me coloca una mano en la espalda y me escolta dentro del salón, hasta las escaleras. Por suerte no veo a Pelletier por ningún lado.

_De todos modos, tendrás que vértelas con él el martes. _Estamos fuera del teatro y él saca las llaves de su auto: un hermoso BMW azul marino convertible. Gira su cuerpo hacia mí y me mira de arriba abajo, lo que me hace sentirme cohibida. Él agita la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando algo y distrayéndose en ello. Desabrocha con dedos hábiles su saco y lo coloca sobre mis hombros.

—Hace frío —es su explicación.

Me abre la puerta del copiloto y mientras yo hago el transcurso hacia el asiento, veo a Pelletier… Me mira fijamente con los ojos entornados mientas sigue charlando con Aro Vulturi.

_¡Oh no!_

Desvío la mirada y miro hacia el frente fijamente, esperando a que Edward Cullen se siente al otro lado; nos pone en el tráfico de Nueva York y soy consciente de sus intentos de establecer una plática, pero lo que sea que ve en mi rostro, lo detiene.

—¿A la derecha o a la izquierda? —pregunta.

—Izquierda —contesto.

Me pregunta la dirección que debe tomar un par de veces más hasta que se detiene frente a la residencia de estudiantes. Un silencio incómodo se instala de nuevo a nuestro alrededor. Me llevo las manos al regazo y me retuerzo los dedos.

—Pelletier ¿no es así? —su voz vuelve a ser filosa y amenazante.

Abro los ojos de par en par —¿A qué se refiere, señor Cullen?

—Él te hizo algo.

—Señor Cullen, no…

—No eres muy buena ocultando cosas.

Estoy por decirle algo, pero me quedo callada. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto y no tiene caso que le cuente, probablemente no vuelva a verlo de nuevo.

—Le agradezco que me haya traído a casa, señor Cullen —tiro del seguro y salgo del auto.

—Hasta luego, Bella —responde firmemente y muy seguro del "_hasta luego"._

Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar, estoy subiendo las escaleras y él sigue ahí o por lo menos es lo que creo… no he escuchado el auto arrancar. Mike y sus amigos salen por la puerta dando tumbos y él se planta frente a mí con una sonrisa asquerosa.

—Mi bailarina de cajita musical —arrastra las palabras—. Entré a tu apartamento hace un momento… Jane me dejó entrar —señala con su pulgar hacia atrás y entonces mete su mano al bolso de su chamarra— Y mira lo que encontré en tu habitación —de la punta de su dedo índice pende una de mis pantaletas. Trago seco.

—Mike… devuélveme eso.

—Ven por él, bailarina.

—Mike, estás borracho.

—¡Cállate! —grita y le da otro trago a su cerveza— ¡Vamos! ¡Ven por esto! —balancea en el aire mis bragas.

Mi rostro pasa en cuestión se cinco segundos, por varios tonos de rojo. Estudiantes entran y salen de la residencia, miran la escena expectantes y divertidos.

—Mike… haré lo que sea —me resigno—, pero por favor, deja de hacer eso.

Sus amigos estallan en carcajadas.

—¿Harás lo que sea, bailarina? —se lame los labios.

Aprieto la mandíbula.

_¡Dios… qué asco!_

—¿Pasa algo, cariño? —su voz… oh su dulce voz.

Me giro para encararlo, tiene una expresión asesina en el rostro.

—Señor Cullen —digo sorprendida.

Él sonríe —No me digas por mi apellido, querida. Eres tan graciosa… —me pasa el brazo por los hombros y se nota confiado— ¿No me presentas a tus amigos?

_¡Espabila tonta, que te está ayudando!_

—E…er… sí. Em… Él es Mike Newton y ellos son sus amigos.

Mike esconde mis bragas es su bolsillo.

—Disculpa… ¿Mike? —Carraspea—. Creo que eso es de mi novia, devuélveselo. ¡AHORA! —ordena autoritariamente.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante la visión de Mike, el muy cobarde está que se muere de miedo y con manos temblorosas saca mis pantaletas de su chamarra. Me las entrega, pero Edward las arrebata de sus manos.

—Gracias —contesta con voz plana, mientras tira de mí para llevarme dentro del complejo.

OoO

El viaje por las escaleras es incómodo, por decir poco; estoy increíblemente avergonzada… y todavía tiene mis nada sexys pantaletas en su poder. Camino a paso rápido hacia la puerta de mi apartamento y abro con sólo girar la perilla.

_Seguramente Jane ha salido y ha dejado abierto, por eso Mike pudo entrar._

Me quedo recargada en el marco y me muerdo el labio, jugando con mis dedos detrás de mi espalda.

—¿Quieres… pasar? —cuestiono.

Él da un paso al frente, mientras dice —Sí —pero entonces retrocede, con la mirada gacha y el ceño fruncido— No, es mejor que… nos despidamos ahora.

Asiento —Sí, es mejor. Bueno… gracias por haber... —respiro. No me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de hacerlo, ni puedo terminar mi frase.

—No tienes por qué darlas —murmura—. Hasta luego… Adiós —se corrige— Adiós Bella.

Asiento y algo dentro de mí se rompe. _Adiós. Me ha dicho adiós, no "hasta luego". _Una pequeña parte guardaba la ilusión de verle otra vez.

—¿Podrías… podrías darme mis…ah… por favor? —titubeo.

Alza las cejas —Claro, aquí tienes. Perdona —me las entrega.

Las tomo con vergüenza y las hago una bola en mi puño.

Él gira sobre sus talones y se aleja. Al mismo tiempo yo cierro la puerta… pero vuelvo a abrirla.

—¿Señor Cullen? —Llamo, él da la vuelta— Gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí.

Me sonríe y se gira otra vez. Cierro la puerta y me recargo en ella, viéndolo a través de la mirilla; suspiro entrecortadamente y camino a mi habitación. En la entrada hay una nota pegada con cinta.

_Bella: perdona por no poder ir a tu presentación. Dimitri me invitó a casa de sus padres._

_P.D: ¡No cierres la puerta con llave!_

_J._

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que efectivamente Jane no había ido. De todos modos… a mí también se me había pasado dar el nombre de Dimitri en la entrada. Cierro la puerta de mi cuarto con seguro y vuelvo a atrancarla con una silla. Comienzo a desvestirme y cuando lo hago me doy cuenta de que me he quedado con el saco de Edward Cullen.

_¡Oh no! ¿Cuándo tendré oportunidad de devolvérselo?_

Lo dejo colgado en un gancho dentro de mi armario y aunque me avergüence decirlo, no puedo evitar hundir la nariz en la tela. Un aroma que me deja en las nubes, totalmente adictivo e indescriptible. ¿Es menta? ¿Vainilla? ¿Canela? ¿Madera? ¿Mar? ¿Whiskey? Me quito el vestido y lo extiendo sobre una silla, quito el maquillaje corrido y lavo mis dientes; me acuesto a dormir y el aroma de Edward Cullen se ha quedado impregnado en mi cuerpo.

Reproduzco en el Ipod el Concierto para piano No.3 en Re menor Op.30 de Rachmaninov, interpretado por Edward, mientras con mis dedos simulo tocar las teclas. Tenía demasiado tiempo sin tocar aquel instrumento, desde que me había ido de casa.

OoO

**_¿Os gustó? Espero que sí. Hasta que por fin Edward y Bella se conocieron ¿será para bien?_**

**_Habrá que ver lo que esconde Edward…_**

**_Actualización el jueves. _**

**_Espero sus reviews y alerts._**

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Ésta historia es de temática fuerte, por favor te pido que si eres alguien sensible, con problemas alimenticios o de depresión, te abstengas de leer esto.**_

_**Una disculpa por no haber actualizado el jueves, pero con esto del colegio en verdad me fue imposible.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Vhica, beta Ffad.  
**_

_**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**_

_**Gracias a todas por comentar y agregar alerts.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 4:

El domingo llevo el vestido de Jane a la tintorería, aseo mi cuarto y me doy un masaje en los pies, mis uñas han vuelto a sangrar. El lunes voy a la universidad y Mike me acorrala contra la pared, para besarme a la fuerza y cuando lo hace, me muerde.

—Hiciste que quedara como idiota la otra noche, bailarina. Vigila con quién te metes —me amenaza.

La herida en mi labio, por la noche está hinchada y se ve morada. Hago los deberes de la escuela y mi rutina habitual, claro, escuchando en mi Ipod a Edward.

.

.

.

Martes.

Desde que me levanto hasta que termino mis clases en la universidad, en lo único que he pensado es en no ir hoy a la academia. Ni mañana, ni pasado, ni las próximas semanas. Pero es imposible, probablemente Pelletier lo deje pasar.

_Tonta, sabes que eso nunca pasará._

Antes de salir rumbo al ballet, hundo mi nariz en _su_ saco, el aroma ya no es tan intenso como el sábado, pero el indescifrable olor sigue haciéndome soñar. Llego temprano, dos minutos antes de que empiece la clase, la mayoría ya está aquí. Pelletier hace que empecemos el calentamiento, después nos felicita por nuestra actuación en el teatro, y comenzamos a ensayar los primeros pasos de otra coreografía para el próximo mes. Durante las cuatro horas que dura el ensayo, no paro de sentir la mirada asesina de Pelletier sobre mí, sé que cuando todos se vayan, él me pedirá que me quede, y me quedaré; y sentiré el infierno en mi cuerpo. Esta vez soy demasiado cobarde y estoy temblando del miedo.

_No me quedaré. No lo haré._

Hacemos los enfriamientos, Pelletier nos despide a todas y luego…

—Quédese un momento, señorita Swan. Necesito hablar con usted.

Lo que era de esperarse y así, con el corazón latiendo con la fuerza de doscientos caballos, agarro la correa de mi maleta de mano y niego con la cabeza, caminando junto con el resto a la salida.

—Lo siento, maestro, pero tengo cosas que hacer —la voz no me tiembla y agradezco a todos los dioses por eso.

—Señorita Swan, es urgente.

Su voz está a una octava de ser un grito furioso.

—No me importa, hoy no.

Salgo por la puerta sin mirar atrás, las demás chicas y chicos murmuran a mis espaldas.

—¿Pero cómo se ha atrevido a desobedecerle? —dice una.

_Lo pagaré caro, lo sé._

Me detengo en la parada de autobús, sólo hay dos personas además de mí y la oscura noche de hoy. Tiemblo de frío, con tal de salir rápido para escapar de las garras de Pelletier, ni siquiera me he cambiado y sigo con mis delgadas mayas rosas y mi delgada y muy corta falda de ensayo de chiffon. Un auto se detiene ante mí. Se me cierra la garganta y siento el impulso de correr lo más rápido que puedan mis pies.

_Es el auto de Pelletier._

En vez de hacer cualquier cosa para salvar mi vida, me quedo pasmada por el miedo en mi lugar. Pelletier se baja de su lujoso deportivo, camina hasta mí y me rodea. Siento algo puntiagudo en mi espalda.

—Entra al auto, no querrás que haga una escena —susurra.

Temblando, abro la puerta del auto y me deslizo dentro. Él avanza a cien kilómetros por hora, me sostengo de los bordes de mi asiento.

—Has sido muy jodidamente mala, Isabella —dice—. Tratas de revelarte, pero no puedes conmigo.

Y conduce y conduce, hasta que no reconozco ninguna calle, hasta que no hay más alumbrado público, hasta que no hay más autos por las avenidas… Conduce hasta un callejón, analizo mi entorno, las puertas no tienen seguro. Pelletier apaga el auto y saca las llaves para bailarlas en su dedo índice, sin pensarlo abro la puerta y echo a correr.

—¡Ayuda! —grito.

—¡Maldita perra! —grita él detrás de mí, escucho su voz demasiado cerca, cada vez más cerca.

No paro de correr, a pesar de que la suela de las bailarinas es muy delgada y siento cada irregularidad del suelo de asfalto. Sus pisadas se vuelven más rápidas detrás de mí y siento su brazo en mi cintura. Cierro los ojos, ha terminado. Me gira y me choca contra su cuerpo, tapa mi boca cuando grito en un último intento de sobrevivencia.

—¡Cállate puta! ¡Cállate!

Me destapa la boca y me mira furioso. Tengo miedo.

—¡Por favor! —Ruego—. ¡Por favor no me hagas daño! ¡Lo siento!

Sonríe cínicamente —Demasiado tarde, Bella.

No quiero ni imaginarme lo que va a hacerme, me remuevo de su agarre tratando de huir.

—¡Quédate quieta!

—¡No! —Grito—. ¡Déjame! ¡Ayu…

Lo siguiente que capto es su mano en mi mejilla. Siento el suelo debajo de mí, dolor en mi rostro y un líquido caliente deslizarse de mi nariz.

—¡Ven acá! —Me levanta por el brazo y me arrastra de regreso, todo me da vueltas. El golpe ha sido tan fuerte que estoy a punto de quedar inconsciente.

—Así es como te gusta que te trate. A mí me gusta que así sea, me excita —dice agitado.

Llegamos a algún lugar, me estampa contra una pared y cuando lo hace me golpeo la parte trasera de la cabeza. Siento a sus uñas rasgar mis medias y luego sus manos pasear debajo de mi falda, me sostengo a la pared; todo me da vueltas, voy a desmayarme, siento que voy a caer. Me besa por toda la cara y el cuello, me hace chupetones. Ya no importa. Me va a violar. Tarareo en mi cabeza una pieza de Rachmaninov imaginando a Edward tocarla al piano.

—Te voy a joder, Isabella —me gruñe—. Voy a utilizar ganchos, vidrio y fuego contigo. Todo lo que se me ocurra.

—Por favor… —suplico débilmente.

Entonces una sirena de patrulla se escucha a la vuelta de la esquina. Como si yo fuera veneno Pelletier se separa de mí, luego me mira de arriba abajo y veo en sus ojos el terror, trastabilla hacia atrás y finalmente se sube al auto… y arranca.

¡Se va!

La patrulla ni siquiera repara en mí y pasan de largo, tal vez no me vieron. Me separo de la pared, limpio la sangre con la manga de mi sudadera y comienzo a caminar para cualquier lado. Esto es New York, puedo encontrar un taxi. El terror sigue dentro de mí, pero ahora mismo quiero salir de aquí. Sollozo por el dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Unas cuadras más abajo encuentro un taxi, escondo mi rostro para que él no lo vea. Le doy mi dirección, el taxista me mira un par de veces por el retrovisor, pero desiste de preguntarme cualquier cosa, se detiene frente a la residencia.

—¿Podría esperar aquí? No traigo el dinero conmigo.

El taxista es un hombre mayor, creo ver una lágrima en su ojo derecho, niega con la cabeza dos veces.

—No se preocupe, señorita; vaya a su casa. Buenas noches.

Sorprendida me bajo del auto, cruzo mis brazos frente a mí y hago el camino hacia el edificio; subo las escaleras haciendo en cada peldaño una nueva mueca de dolor. Posiblemente también me haya lastimado un tobillo, tengo la suerte de que Mike no esté en el pasillo. Entro al apartamento, enciendo la luz, dejo mis cosas y me dirijo al baño y me meto en la regadera. Y aquí, en la seguridad del baño, me dejo ir y me pongo a llorar. Lo hago mientras pienso en el dolor que siento en todo el cuerpo, en que estuve a punto de ser violada, lloro con más ganas cuando pienso en que mañana, tal vez pasado, tendré que volver a la academia y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. Tendré que volver a ver a Pelletier, tal vez sea como la última vez… cuando me golpeó con el gancho. No fui tres días y al cuarto, él no mencionó nada, ni yo. Él lo olvidó y yo lo dejé pasar. Tal vez sea así de nuevo.

Cierro la llave del agua y me envuelvo en una toalla, me miro en el espejo empañado. Agh, ahora entiendo por qué Pelletier se alejó de mí como si quemara: Ya no tengo sangre seca en el rostro, pero tengo los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto; un moratón me recorre desde el rabillo del ojo izquierdo hasta la comisura de la boca y tengo el labio roto; eso sin contar los moratones en todo el cuerpo, que tendré que tapar con maquillaje. Me visto con un pantalón de chándal y una playera de franela extra grande, voy a la cocina por hielos, los envuelvo en un paño y los pongo contra mi labio. Cuando tengo una rodilla apoyada en mi cama, lista para tumbarme, me detengo y miro por sobre mi hombro hacia el clóset, me doy la vuelta y quito el saco —SU saco— cuidadosamente del gancho; regreso a mi cama y me dejo caer, la mitad derecha de mi cuerpo reclama por el dolor. Con una mano sostengo los hielos contra mi rostro, con la otra sostengo el saco contra mi nariz, el aroma exquisito —cada vez se desvanece un poco más—, actúa como Naproxeno para mi cuerpo. Todo esto mientras en mi Ipod se reproduce una pieza de Debussy, claro, interpretada por Edward. De nuevo las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, bailan dentro de ellos antes de salir por completo, sin que yo pueda detenerlas; me sorbo la nariz al mismo tiempo que inhalo de nuevo el aroma en la tela del saco negro. En algún momento me quedo dormida.

OoO

No hago otra cosa más que ir a la universidad y hoy es un día, de muy pocos, en los que tengo oportunidad de agradecer no tener amigos. Hoy, por ejemplo, este hecho me ha salvado de las inevitables preguntas como: _¿Qué te pasó en la cara? ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Por qué lo permites?_

Los siguientes tres días no voy a la academia, sé que esto me costará caro. Pelletier en venganza, seguramente no me dará un papel principal, probablemente ni siquiera me incluya en la coreografía y esto me tortura de sobremanera, pero sería peor para mí acudir ahora; tal vez el lunes, cuando por fin vaya, hará que le ruegue porque no me deje fuera de la escena. Oh sí, ya me ha hecho eso antes, lo que me da oportunidad de imaginarme "más o menos" cómo querrá que le ruegue. Me pedirá que me arrodille, me pondrá una soga de fibra natural al cuello, esa que me raspa la piel hasta dejarla al rojo vivo, me ordenará que se la chupe mientras él me tortura la espalda con una varilla delgada de acero. Pero ahora, como está tan enojado por haber huido, probablemente me obligará esta vez a abrir las piernas y meter lo que se le dé la gana dentro de ellas. Seguramente querrá introducir algo mucho más grande que su polla, estoy segura que hará que sangre. Pienso todo esto haciendo el camino hacia la biblioteca, estoy a nada de sucumbir al asco, doblarme y por fuerza, vomitar escandalosa y espectacularmente.

Regreso a la residencia con una pesada Enciclopedia entre mis manos, sé que podría hacer los deberes con el internet, pero soy partidaria de los libros. Para algo fueron hechos ¿no? Además, la biblioteca mantiene en sus estantes libros totalmente actualizados.

—¡Hey, bailarina!

_Ay no._

—¡No me ignores, bailarina!

Podría echar a correr, lo que desde el martes se ha convertido en costumbre; pero francamente mis pies aún no están para eso, tengo dolorosas ampollas y heridas en las plantas de éstos. No sé cómo es que puedo seguir caminando.

—Qué tal, Mike —saludo un poco harta.

—No me hables así bailarina —me da una palmada en el trasero—. No te ves bien hoy.

—No estoy bien, Mike. Ahora, con permiso.

—Te voy a follar esa boca, bailarina; a ver si aprendes a respetarme de una vez.

—Ahora no, Mike, tengo tarea —le muestro la gigante enciclopedia en mis manos.

—Algún día lo haré bailarina, créeme.

_No lo dudo… no lo dudo._

Llego a mi apartamento una vez más. Jane ya casi no pasa tiempo aquí, más bien utiliza la residencia como motel de paso. Aún no me explico cómo es que no teme reprobar las materias. Coloco el resto de libros en mi mesa de estudio y me siento en la silla, me pongo los auriculares y le doy _reproducir _al _concierto para piano No.2 Op.18 _de Rachmaninov. No hace falta decir que en manos de Edward ¿verdad?

El tiempo pasa volando. Sí, soy buena estudiando, soy buena aislándome del mundo, soy buena para estar sola. De pronto, siento algo suave acariciar mi mejilla cuando tengo la cara metida en un libro. Es un pétalo. Sí, eso es. Giro la cabeza, Edward Cullen me recibe con una impresionante sonrisa traviesa, está inclinado sobre mí, a centímetros de distancia. Frente a él sostiene una rosa blanca, me apresuro a quitarme los audífonos y de manera involuntaria me ruborizo al darme cuenta de lo que llevo puesto encima: Unos vaqueros de mezclilla rotos de las rodillas y una camiseta cualquiera talla extra grande.

_¡Ay Bella, Bella!_

—Hola —murmura él cuando parece que yo no tengo intenciones de hablar.

Espabilo.

—Ho-Ho-Hola —aplausos para mí, por favor.

—Lo lamento si te asusté, es que… te veías demasiado adorable estudiando. —Comienzo a hiperventilar y me dedico a recoger mis libros del escritorio en un patético intento porque él no note, lo que su pronunciación de _"adorable"_ ha hecho en mí.

—¿Cómo entraste? —Pregunto todavía turbada.

—Cuando iba a tocar, vi que la puerta estaba entreabierta y como estabas tan concentrada no quise interrumpirte.

—Debió dejarla así mi compañera de cuarto, vino a recoger algunas cosas y salió de prisa.

Él coloca entonces una mano sobre la mía y después coloca la rosa blanca frente a mí, sonrío avergonzada y tomo la perfecta flor de entre sus dedos; inhalo el delicado aroma.

—Es hermosa —halago.

—Era la flor más perfecta de todo mi jardín y me recordó a ti.

—Pues… ¡vaya! —digo respirando sonoramente. —_Vamos, no podrías ser más patética._

—¿Te molestan los cumplidos?

Me apresuro a negar con la cabeza.

—Es que nunca nadie... me había hecho uno.

—Bueno, ahora el ofendido soy yo.

—¿Por qué? —sueno TAN alarmada que me doy lástima.

—Porque no merezco que me mientan.

—Yo no miento.

Él sonríe y agita la cabeza con una sonrisa, yo coloco la rosa sobre el escritorio.

—Perdona, hmm… ¿quieres algo? ¿Un té o café? ¿Soda? —me veo obligada a enganchar mis pulgares en la cinturilla de mis vaqueros para dejar de temblar.

—Yo te hago la misma pregunta —contesta.

_¿_Hum_? _—No te entiendo —me muerdo el labio.

—Vine para invitarte a almorzar.

—Er… ah… ¿en serio?

Me dedica su sonrisa torcida —¿Y qué te hace pensar que bromeo?

—Es que… no es de todos los días que tu ídolo te invite a salir —respondo tímida sintiendo el rubor subir de nuevo a mis mejillas. —_¡Dios! ¿Cuántas veces puedo ruborizarme en un instante?_

—Soy tu ídolo ¿eh? —dice irguiéndose en lugar.

—Creo que ya te lo había dicho.

—Nunca tendré suficiente de escucharlo, pero ahora ¿aceptas comer conmigo?

—S-Sí —suspiro—. Sólo dame un momento ¿de acuerdo? Toma asiento en donde quieras. No tardo.

Me dirijo al clóset a tomar unos vaqueros mejores de los que tengo puestos, pero no hallo ningunos. Maldigo para mis adentros. Tomo un viejo vestido del fondo del clóset y corro a encerrarme al baño. El vestido en cuestión es todo de poliéster con un escote de pico no muy pronunciado y de color lavanda. Me lo cuelo y lo acomodo —hace años que no usaba este vestido—, me suelto el pelo y lo peino con un poco de mousse, después procedo a aplicar una buena cantidad de base para tapar el moretón que cubre todo el lado izquierdo de mi rostro. Tengo suerte de que Edward no lo haya visto. Pongo una cortina de cabello a los costados para que se note menos y salgo del cuarto de baño. Edward está sentado en la silla en la que hace unos segundos yo estudiaba. Evito su mirada mientras paso a su lado en dirección a mi cama, en busca de unos Toms* de color negro, tuerzo los labios; mis pies no están ahora en condiciones de usar tacones, con esto tendrá que servir, me dirijo de nuevo al clóset por un abrigo.

—Oh, por cierto, olvidé darle su abrigo la última vez.

Él se levanta y me mira.

—Deja de hablarme de usted, Bella y por el saco no te preocupes, me lo darás cuando te traiga de vuelta.

Asiento y me cuelgo mi abrigo en un brazo.

—Estoy lista —anuncio.

—Vamos —dice y me ofrece su brazo.

_Oh mi._

.

.

.

Él me abre la puerta del auto y me ayuda a entrar.

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir a comer? —me pregunta una vez estamos recorriendo la avenida.

Miro hacia abajo, avergonzada porque no sé el nombre de ningún restaurante elegante y si digo McDonald's o Subway seguro él se reirá de mí. Mientras pienso esto, me doy cuenta de que en el piso de tapete del auto hay tirados varios pétalos secos de rosas rojas. ¿_Secos_? Decido no preguntar nada y me dedico a contestar.

—No lo sé, donde tú digas está bien.

—Escucha, no quiero que pienses que soy un hombre difícil de complacer, el lugar que tú digas será perfecto.

_Ah… es tan dulce. Bien, aquí vamos._

—¿Qué tal McDonald's?

—McDonald's es genial.

Al llegar al McDonald's, pido una hamburguesa simple con queso y una Pepsi-Cola y él, un cuarto de libra con queso y una Coca-Cola.

Tomamos asiento y para mi sorpresa, él se sienta a mi lado, en una cabina escondida en un rincón del establecimiento; deja que yo le de la primera mordida a mi hamburguesa y cuando lo hago, pienso en que debo de tomar mucho refresco para poder vomitar todo esto luego.

Sí… ya sabes, mientras más grasa tiene algo, más difícil en deshacerte de él; no puedo permitirme subir ni doscientos gramos.

—¿Papas? —ofrece mientras les coloca la salsa cátsup. Niego con la cabeza y le doy un sorbo a mi Pepsi.

—Hiciste una buena elección —dice de pronto.

—¿Con qué?

—Tu soda —señala—. La Pepsi es mejor que la Coca-Cola. —Yo abro los ojos de par en par y él ríe—. Luces como si hubiera anunciado la tercera guerra —musita.

—Has dicho algo que se le acerca —respondo— Jamás había escuchado semejante cosa.

—Bueno, pues es verdad.

—Si es así ¿por qué no estás tomando Pepsi? —inquiero, un poco más relajada en cuanto a su cercanía que cada vez va haciéndose mayor.

—Porque nunca me han gustado las cosas buenas —al decirlo, su rostro se transforma completamente, ahora luce como si hubiera recordado algo que no debía ser recordado; como no sé qué hacer, le doy otro mordisco a mi hamburguesa, esperando que él diga algo y lo hace.

—Ahora, cuéntame más de ti, Bella —gira su cuerpo hacia mí y luce totalmente concentrado.

Encojo los hombros —No hay mucho que saber. Mis padres están divorciados, tengo un hermano menor, estoy en la universidad y estudio la historia del arte, soy bailarina de ballet, no tengo amigos y antes tocaba el piano.

—Eres muy evasiva —apunta—. Tus respuestas parecen calculadas y medidas, no dices más allá de lo que piensas que necesito saber.

_Hmm… Justo como sospechaba. El Señor Cullen es muy inteligente. _—No soy evasiva, simplemente no sé cómo describir mi vida, jamás nadie me había preguntado por ella.

Él alza una ceja —De verdad eres muy solitaria ¿verdad?

—Hmm… lo soy.

—Entonces te ayudaré con eso, si no te parece muy atrevido de mi parte.

—Adelante —hago un gesto con mi mano.

Yo comienzo a jugar con el pan de mi hamburguesa, porque sé de inmediato, que lo que Edward averigüe de mi triste y patética vida, no va a gustarle.

—¿Por qué se divorciaron tus padres?

—Sucedió cuando yo era una niña, tenía ocho. Nunca supe muy bien cómo sucedió todo, sólo sé que mi madre engañaba a mi padre y él lo descubrió. Él sólo se fue y un mes después ya estaban divorciados.

—¿Y tu hermano?

—Se llama Andrew, tiene dieciséis y le gusta mucho eso de ser popular; pero hace demasiado tiempo no le veo, desde que me mudé a New York no he visto a mi familia.

—¿Cómo llevas la relación con tus padres?

Me froto las manos contra los muslos.

—Mi padre nunca fue de hablar mucho, él sólo le deposita dinero a mamá en el banco cada mes y nos envía a Andrew y a mí una tarjeta de cumpleaños, Acción de Gracias y Navidad cuando es indicado. Con mi madre es más difícil, le guardo cierto rencor por haber separado a la familia y ella tampoco me quiere mucho que digamos. Andrew es su consentido.

Él se hace hacia adelante, formando un aura muy íntima entre nosotros. Sé cuál es su próxima pregunta.

—¿Y el ballet?

—Es mi pasión —contesto rápidamente.

—¿Y tu maestro? —entorna los ojos, especulando.

—¿Qué hay con él? —me tiembla la voz.

—Fue él, el que te hizo esto ¿no? —él acaricia mi rostro con la punta de su dedo índice justo en el moretón.

En otro momento, hubiera disfrutado mucho ese toque.

_Maldito maquillaje. ¡En la etiqueta decía que cubre imperfecciones! _—Eso es un accidente, me caí en uno de los ensayos.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y también el suelo te mordió el cuello?

Me tapo los moratones con la mano.

—Eso fue otra cosa —murmuro.

—¿Entonces te golpeaste contra el suelo dos veces?

Su voz es cada vez más contenida, está reprimiendo su enojo. _¿Enojo? ¿Por qué?_

—¿Dos veces? —inquiero haciéndome para atrás.

—También tienes cardenales en el otro lado de tu cuerpo —acaricia con su dedo índice nuevamente, pero ésta vez toca mi hombro.

_Si vuelve a hacerlo… juro que caeré._—Eso fue otra cosa —respondo esquiva.

—No creo que sea muy diferente, Bella, no mientas; puedes confiar en mí.

_Confío en ti, quiero decírtelo todo… pero no puedo. _—¿Y qué harás cuando te diga la verdad?

—Hundiré a Pelletier, sé que él es quien te hace todo esto.

Le doy otra mordida a mi hamburguesa, el bocado se me atora en la garganta. Si le digo todo… ¿será un error? Y a pesar de que una parte de mí me dice que no debo decirle nada, que no es seguro, lo hago. Porque estoy desesperada por hablar con alguien y porque si paso un minuto más frente a él, sin decir o hacer nada más que ver su perfecto rostro, moriré de asfixia.

—Fue Pelletier —asiento al decirlo y con esa simple frase, firmo lo que podría ser el final de mi carrera de ballet.

Edward da un golpe con el puño cerrado contra la mesa.

—Lo sabía. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese bastardo?

Me atemorizo ante su mirada y me encojo en mi lugar envolviéndome con mis brazos.

—Este no es un lugar para hablar de eso —susurro.

Él mira un momento hacia los lados, luego entorna los ojos y acepta.

—Vamos —dice levantándose y ofreciéndome su mano. Él me guía a la salida y me abre la puerta del auto, en todo el trayecto, no despega su mano de la mía.

_Y se siente tan bien. _Arranca el auto y lo estaciona unas cuadras más adelante, apaga el motor y me mira expectante. Permanezco en silencio durante unos segundos y luego, me llevo las manos al rostro.

—Tranquila, Bella —me dice él, acariciándome el brazo.

—No sé por dónde empezar.

—¿Cómo te hizo estos moretones?

Inhalo profundamente. Aquí voy. Le cuento todo lo que pasó a partir de la noche en el teatro, cuando Pelletier me vio irme con él; al terminar de contar todo, Edward tiene las fosas nasales dilatadas.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo has dejado que él te haga todo eso? ¿Por qué jamás has ido con la policía? ¡Maldición, Bella!

Paso saliva, verle enojado me pone un poco nerviosa… pero me hace sentirme _a salvo._

—Mi sueño es ser bailarina y la Academia en la que Pelletier enseña, es la mejor de todo el país y del mundo. Si yo le denuncio… todos mis sueños se irán al trasto.

—Que le denuncies a él, no quiere decir que no volverás a entrar a la Academia.

Niego con la cabeza rotundamente.

—Hace un par de años, una chica denunció a un maestro cuando él la obligó a permanecer toda la clase en puntas por llegar tarde; La Academia presentó a sus abogados ante la corte y la chica perdió el caso. Ella jamás volvió.

—Existen más escuelas, Bella. No puedes dejar que él siga haciéndote esto ¡Dios! ¡Casi te viola! Y si no lo hizo ahora, lo hará cualquier día.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo opción. El ballet es lo único que me hace disfrutar en verdad… la universidad es sólo un pretexto. Si no estudio una carrera mi padre dejará de pagar la Academia y es muy costosa.

—Denunciarás a ese maldito, yo contrataré a los mejores abogados y te pagaré otra Academia, la que tú quieras. Puedes irte a Rusia si así lo deseas.

El corazón me late con fuerza. ¿Que acaso no se da cuenta de que me mata con cada frase? _Dios, Edward, ten piedad de ésta pobre chica._

—No lo haré, no puedo y no voy a aceptar que tú pagues nada. ¡Vamos! ¡Hace una semana ni siquiera te conocía!

—Me conocías —dice él muy seguro.

—A tu música, sí; a la persona, no.

—Bella, por favor…

—Es por eso que no debía decirte nada, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Ahora, por favor llévame a casa.

De acuerdo, tal vez esté siendo un poco brusca, pero es necesario. Ha sido un error haberle contado, un tremendo error. Edward no dice nada más y arranca el auto de nuevo.

OoO

Edward me sigue al apartamento, claro, tengo que darle su saco.

—Pasa —le invito.

Le dejo pasar mientras me dirijo al closet para ir por su saco, lo descuelgo del gancho de ropa y lo examino; me vuelvo paranoica al pensar que él de algún modo pueda averiguar que he estado hundiendo la nariz en su saco cada día.

_Tranquila, no lo sabrá. _

Cuando me volteo… él ya no está. La pequeña llama de felicidad que se había encendido dentro de mí se apaga y de pronto me parece que todo ha sido una ilusión. Que él jamás estuvo aquí… Pero la rosa blanca sobre mi escritorio me confirma que todo pasó.

OoO

_**Hmmm... bueno, éste Edward si que tiene problemas ¿por qué se habrá ido así como así? Chicas, ¿quieren un Edward POV?**_

**_Espero que con éste cap les quede claro a todas las que preguntaron (retóricamente o no) el por qué Bella se dejaba maltratar de ese modo por su maestro Pelletier o por Mike._**

**_Debo decir que una persona depresiva que ha sido maltratada toda su vida, ve el maltrato como algo normal. Son gente débil y cerrada._**

**_Espero sus reviews y sus alerts, estoy muy contenta de la aceptación que ha tenido ésta historia. _**

**_¡Feliz regreso a clases!_**

**_Actualización el lunes._**

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_ADVERTENCIA: Éste es un fic Rated M. Lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad. _**

**_Una disculpa enorme por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero por favor comprendan que a veces se me dificulta mucho._**

**_Capítulo corregido por Vhica, beta de FFAD._**

**_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /_**

**_A leer._**

Capítulo 5:

Otro fin de semana igual. Me paso el par de días sentada en mi silla de estudio, con un té en la mano, mirando fijamente la rosa blanca que mantengo hidratada dentro de un vaso de agua. Y no me he dejado de preguntar ¿por qué se fue? ¿Alguien importante le llamó? ¿Recordó algo urgente? Miles de posibilidades dan vueltas en mi cabeza.

Una de ellas, es pensar que Edward tiene novia. Eso me tortura, pero trato de tranquilizarme. Si él tuviera una novia, no me traería flores a mí ¿verdad? Pero no puedo asegurar nada, la vida amorosa de Edward siempre ha sido un misterio. He _googleado_ su nombre muchas veces y jamás aparece nada que tenga que ver con una relación. Pero él es un hombre, obviamente tiene que haber tenido o debe tener alguien en su vida.

Jane me invita a una fiesta, pero yo desisto. No, nada de fiestas.

OoO

De no ser porque es absolutamente necesario, no iría hoy tampoco a la Academia. Apenas puedo mantenerme en pie, cada que el pensamiento de Pelletier enojado me cruza la mente, no me le podré escapar otra vez, eso es seguro. Tengo que prepararme para lo que sea que va a hacerme. Así que… me alisto y me pongo el leotardo, las mallas, la falda y una sudadera grande encima. Me miro en el espejo, los moretones ya no son tan visibles. Me cuelgo al hombro mi maleta en la que guardo mis cosas y salgo de la residencia para buscar el autobús. Pero al salir de la residencia y comenzar a caminar por la calle, un BMW convertible se pega a la acera, siguiéndome el paso.

—Bella —me llama el conductor.

Y es su voz.

¡Oh. Dios. _Mío_! Su voz.

—Ho-Hola Edwa-ard.

Entonces él detiene el auto y se baja para abrirme la puerta.

—Permite que te lleve.

—Es que…

—Vas a la Academia, lo sé —musita—. Precisamente por eso estoy aquí. Te protegeré.

—No es necesario. Con Pelletier no va a pasar nada.

Él alza una ceja —Eso no lo crees ni tú, no voy a dejar que ese maldito vuelva a poner sus manos sobre ti.

Su posesividad para conmigo me halaga y logra sacarme una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Meterte a la clase conmigo?

Me mira y asiente —Precisamente. —Abro los ojos de par en par—. No va a pasar nada, Bella. Toma, traje esto para ti. —Me entrega una flor preciosa de un color morado intenso—. Es una violeta de Parma —explica—. Era la mejor de mi jardín.

Lo miro fijamente, es la segunda vez que dice eso.

—Gracias, Edward. Es muy bonita.

—Lo mejor para ti —cierra la puerta y se monta del otro lado.

Conduce en un cómodo silencio en dirección a la Academia, pero unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar comienza a hablar.

—Voy a entrar contigo y así Pelletier no podrá hacer nada. Te irás conmigo y estarás a salvo.

—Te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo.

—Agradéceme aceptando cenar conmigo —responde.

Carraspeo —No traje ropa adecuada para una cena.

—Eso no importa, estoy seguro que estarás preciosa de cualquier modo. —Me sonrojo hasta que me duele la cara y bajo la mirada hacia otro lado—. Vaya —dice él, sorprendido— en verdad no llevas muy bien los cumplidos.

—Ya te había dicho que nunca antes me habían hecho uno.

—Pues es mejor que te acostumbres. De ahora en adelante no escucharás otra cosa de mi parte.

_Hmm… Edward. Ten piedad de mí, soy una pobre chica que está a punto de caer a tus pies._

Finalmente llegamos. Al entrar al salón, con Edward detrás de mí, todas las chicas hacen sonidos de sorpresa y comienzan a mandarle miradas coquetas, lo que me hace sentir fatal. El 99% de mis compañeras son tan bonitas que podrían trabajar para cualquier casa de modas de alta costura. El 1% restante, soy yo, que podría trabajar para… ¿Wal-Mart?

Pelletier entra al salón con un suéter sobre los hombros como acostumbra. Me dedica una mirada asesina a mí y luego al ver a Edward, hace una reverencia patética.

—Señor Cullen, es un honor tenerle…

—Mejor comience con el ensayo, no queremos retrasar las cosas —le interrumpe él, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por disimular su disgusto.

Pelletier asiente como el idiota que es.

—Me temo que sí retrasaremos esto un poco, nuestro músico no ha llegado. Comiencen con el calentamiento —ordena.

Tomo mi lugar en la barra y demasiado cohibida, comienzo con mis ejercicios. Edward no quita su mirada de mí ni un instante. Al terminar con los quince minutos de calentamiento, el músico aún no ha llegado. Edward se pone de pie y se arremanga la camisa blanca de algodón que trae puesta.

—No se preocupe —le dice a Pelletier con desdén—. Yo tocaré.

Pelletier asiente repetidamente.

—Por favor, sería un honor.

Edward se sienta frente al piano, acomodándose el pantalón azul marino y sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo color hueso, que pasa por las teclas que tienen una cantidad minúscula de polvo.

_Es muy prolijo. _Pienso.

Él comienza a tocar la partitura que hay frente a él, mientras yo estoy nerviosa porque no vine durante tres días. No sé la coreografía.

—Maestro —le llamo con miedo.

Pelletier se acerca a mí con los brazos cruzados.

—Déjame adivinar —habla muy cerca de mí—. No sabes los pasos.

Aprieto los dientes —Me dejó tan lastimada que no podía permitir que me vieran así —contesto.

Pelletier se pasa la lengua por los labios con desdén.

—Sólo haz lo que tus compañeras hacen y más vale que te apresures a hacerlo correctamente si no quieres perder el papel principal.

Se gira sobre sus talones y se aleja.

_Bastardo._

Hago lo que él me ha dicho y me alegro al saber que no se ha atrevido a quitarme el papel principal.

_No me hará suplicarle._

Para mi suerte, la coreografía es bastante corta y no me es _tan_ complicado seguir los pasos. Edward se concentra en mí y en mis movimientos, me mira fijamente y cada cierto tiempo me dedica una sonrisa torcida. La sensación que me embarga por bailar no se compara a lo que él me hace. Siento algo en mi interior que no puedo describir, pero supongo que mientras descubro lo que es, puedo llamarle "mariposas". Esas cosas tan clichés que dicen sentir todas las chicas _enamoradas._

Al final me dejo caer al suelo, como la coreografía indica y todo acaba. Hago diez minutos más de enfriamiento. Las chicas no dejan de mirar a Edward, no puedo evitar sentirme molesta; pero sólo un poco, porque no tengo derecho de ponerme celosa. Esto último tengo que repetírmelo varias veces. _No puedes estar celosa, no puedes estar…_

—Gracias por habernos concedido… —Pelletier comienza a arrastrarse de nuevo como perro al vestido de Edward.

—Sí, sí; está bien —le interrumpe— Ahora, debo irme ¿nos vamos? —me ofrece su brazo.

Mis ojos van de su extremidad hasta la mirada de Pelletier y de regreso.

"Voy a matarte" gesticula el bastardo hacia mí.

Agacho la mirada y asiento a penas. Me veo obligada a sostenerme fuerte del brazo de Edward porque los pies me fallan. _Sí, sé que vas a matarme._

Me cambio rápidamente en uno de los tocadores y salgo de nuevo, con la frase del bastardo rondando en mi cabeza. Pero no es tanto lo que Pelletier me ha dicho, lo que me obliga a quedarme unos segundos fuera del auto para tomar aire, no, ni siquiera el pensar cómo va a matarme. Lo que me hace doblarme por la mitad y vomitar terriblemente sobre el suelo, es el pensar en _qué_ me hará antes de matarme.

Edward tiene el ceño fruncido y está parado sobre las puntas de sus pies. Algo me dice que quiere palmearme la espalda o algo así, pero sólo se mantiene alejado.

—¿Estás mejor?

Me extiende otro pañuelo color hueso que tiene sus iniciales en un vértice, me limpio mientras me regaño a mí misma internamente.

—Ésta debe ser tu peor… —me quedo callada. Iba a decir "cita" pero seguramente no es el modo de llamarle a esto. Edward me acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar y me sonríe.

—Tranquila, entiendo que estés así. Ver al maldito de tu maestro luego de lo que te hizo debe ser… —cierra los ojos y exhala sonoramente por la boca— …terrible.

Me abre la puerta para entrar al auto y cuando mete las llaves en la ranura, se muerde el labio antes de decir:

—Tal vez lo mejor es que te lleve a casa.

Su frase me pone triste y desilusionada, pero tiene razón, tengo el estómago revuelto y no quiero volver a vomitar en pleno restaurante o peor aún, en su auto.

—Es lo mejor —concuerdo después de un momento.

Luego, tal vez sea mi imaginación, él suelta un suspiro de ¿alivio? Hmm… ahora sí me siento completamente mal. ¿A caso es una tortura para él estar conmigo? Seguramente. ¿Quién disfrutaría de estar al lado de una chica débil y sombría? Me encojo en mi asiento el resto del trayecto y no hablo ni una palabra. Para llenar el silencio incómodo Edward enciende la radio. Alguna pegajosa canción _pop,_ de ésas que tengo en mi Ipod sólo para llenar la memoria, invade y se cuela por las bocinas.

_Make me your afrodita… make me your one and only…_

Edward me mira —¿Te gusta Katy Perry?

Niego con la cabeza —No precisamente.

—Entonces ¿qué te gusta?

Su voz adquiere un tono peligroso… y yo no sé cómo contestar a su pregunta. ¿Cómo decirle que toda la música que escucho es la que él toca al piano? ¿Cómo decirle que estoy obsesionada con su modo de interpretar a Rachmaninov? ¿Cómo decirle que es su música todo lo que constituye mi diversión de fines de semana, mi arrullo de cada noche y mi aliento de cada día?

—Algo más… poético —es mi pobre respuesta.

—¿Algo como la música clásica, por ejemplo?

—Mmhmm —estoy por quedarme sin aire.

_So you wanna play with magic? ... Baby, you should know what you're falling for…_

Edward apaga la radio y disminuye la velocidad.

—¿Como la música clásica que toco yo? —él habla pesadamente.

—Sí… —susurro— Exactamente lo que tú tocas.

Me parece escuchar que él murmura mi nombre, pero no puedo asegurarlo. Después de que se pasa un semáforo en rojo, estaciona frente a la residencia.

_Sí que tiene prisa,_ digo para mis adentros.

Tengo la respiración demasiado agitada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Él no dice nada, yo tampoco. El silencio es incómodo otra vez.

—Er… ¿quieres entrar? —señalo con mi pulgar hacia la reja.

—No creo que… —comienza a mover la cabeza negativamente.

Me sonrojo y alargo la mano para detenerle —¡No! Yo decía para… bueno… aún tengo tu saco.

Él suelta el aire que había contenido hasta este momento y asiente con los dientes apretados.

—Claro, lo había olvidado.

Se apresura a bajarse para abrirme la puerta y luego, caminamos juntos hacia las escaleras del complejo; mientras hacemos este recorrido, por mi mente pasa la idea de preguntarle por qué se fue así como así la última vez, pero reflexiono que sería un atrevimiento de mi parte. Terminamos de subir las escaleras, dejando que yo camine frente a él y entonces, dando la vuelta en el pasillo veo a Mike.

_¡Oh no!_

—¡Bailarina! ¡Justo estaba hablando de ti! —exclama señalándome con su cerveza.

Edward se coloca a mi lado y Mike parece encogerse en su lugar.

_Idiota._

—¿Y qué, exactamente, estabas diciendo sobre ella? —pregunta, tomándome por los hombros de forma protectora.

Y sé que en una situación como ésta no debería sentirme como me siento bajo su toque. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Siento mi piel caliente contra la suya.

—Estaba diciendo que… que ella es… es una… una buena bai-bailarina… y…

—Eso pensé, Mike. Eso pensé.

Me pone la mano en la parte baja de la espalda y continuamos el camino hacia mi apartamento. Mientras yo estoy a poco de volver a vomitar por el pensamiento de lo que Mike va a hacerme ahora para vengarse. La última vez me besó por la fuerza y me mordió hasta sangrar.

Me hago a un lado para dejarle entrar.

—Toma asiento, yo iré por… —estoy tan agitada que no puedo terminar la frase— … ahora vengo.

Corro al clóset por el saco, pero me tardo patéticamente al descolgarlo del gancho debido a que mis manos tiemblan. Cuando por fin lo logro y me doy la vuelta choco contra su cuerpo duro como una roca y me siento pequeña. Él es terrible y cautivadoramente alto.

Yo me quedo sosteniendo su saco contra mi pecho y con la mirada en el suyo, él coloca sus manos en mi cintura y siento sus ojos en mí;

levanto mi vista, sus pupilas están dilatadas y el verde de sus ojos es líquido.

—Bella —susurra mi nombre— Bella eres tan hermosa.

Un jadeo se me escapa.

—Edward… ¿qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto cuando él se va inclinando poco a poco. Se acerca. Se acerca más y yo temo, no puedo dejar que me bese; acabo de vomitar, debo tener un aliento asqueroso, por tanto, hago lo único que se me ocurre:

—Tu saco —alzo la prenda hasta que queda a la altura de mi rostro.

Edward suspira.

—Sí, gracias… gracias Bella.

Hago una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa. Estoy hirviendo por dentro, yo también me muero por besarle y he arruinado mi única oportunidad. Siento un escalofrío cuando su cuerpo se aleja del mío.

—Adiós, Bella —musita pasando su mano por el cobrizo cabello.

De nuevo se está despidiendo. Ésta vez definitivamente.

—Adiós, Edward —meto las manos en la parte trasera de mis bolsillos mientras me recargo en el marco de la puerta.

Lo veo alejarse lentamente, mientras me deleito mirando los músculos de su espalda moverse bajo el traje. Está claro para mí ahora, que ésta es la despedida, y en los cortos segundos que él tarda en desaparecer al doblar en la esquina, no puedo evitar pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera evitado ese beso. Tal vez él seguiría aquí conmigo, con sus manos en mi cintura y yo con las mías en su cuello, para no dejarle ir. Pero ahora eso es imposible.

Cierro la puerta poco a poco con la esperanza de que él vuelva por cualquier cosa… pero no sucede nada.

_Adiós, Edward…_

Y ahora… Ahora que ya no tengo su saco en mi poder, lo único que me queda es la música en mi Ipod.

Me tiro en la cama y me acurruco entre las sábanas y cuando por fin me duermo tengo pesadillas. Una de ellas es Pelletier encima de mí, tocándome sobre el escenario, y yo tengo sangre por todo el cuerpo, todo me duele y arde como el infierno.

En la otra está Mike, obligándome a ponerme de rodillas sobre el suelo para meterme primero su lengua en mi boca y luego su… su… En la pesadilla sólo puedo escuchar las risas de sus amigos a mis espaldas y nadie hace nada.

OoO

Hoy tengo pánico a todo. En la universidad camino con la espalda pegada a las paredes y no me quedo sola en ningún sitio, ni siquiera voy al baño; luego corro para llegar de nuevo a la residencia y cuando cierro la puerta del apartamento detrás de mí, tengo el corazón acelerado. Todo esto para evitar encontrar a Mike… o que él me encuentre a mí, pero lo peor no ha pasado. Ahora debo ir a la Academia a donde yace mi infierno personal.

Mi maestro _bastardo._

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Jane cuando me ve—. Parece como si hubieras visto un monstruo.

_Pues estoy a punto de ir a verle._

—No es nada, sólo estrés.

Paso a su lado y agarro mi maleta de la mesa, tomo un respiro profundo para salir; camino a paso veloz hacia las escaleras, pero cuando doblo en el pasillo, un brazo se interpone en mi camino.

—Bailarina… qué gusto verte.

Toda yo comienzo a temblar.

—Mi…Mike —tartamudeo y no soy capaz de mirar a sus ojos.

—Ahora no está tu lindo novio para humillarme —pronuncia—. Hoy estoy de suerte.

—Mike, me tengo que ir.

Él chasquea la lengua repetidamente —No lo creo, bailarina; creo que ya esperé suficiente.

Hago el intento de dar un paso hacia adelante, pero entonces su brazo se coloca en mi pecho y me aprieta contra la pared. Su respiración es agitada y su rostro es rojo por el coraje.

—¿Crees que es divertido humillarme?

—No… no Mike.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces? ¿Te sientes poderosa con tu maldito novio al lado? —él comienza a arrastrar sus manos por mi cuerpo.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Él no es mi novio! ¡Por favor Mike!

—¡Cállate! —Me tapa la boca—. Si haces que alguien nos oiga te irá peor. ¡Ahora camina!

Me toma del brazo y me arrastra por el corredor.

—Mike por favor —susurro— …por favor no me hagas daño. Prometo que…

—¡No prometas nada! ¡Entra! —Abre la puerta de su habitación.

Apesta a cigarro, vino barato y sexo crudo. Una vez cierra la puerta con seguro me empuja hacia la cama y sin quitar su mirada de la mía, se desabrocha el cinturón.

—Ahora vas a saber lo que es un hombre, Bella. Uno de verdad —sus palabras no son más que producto de su rabia.

Yo no puedo imaginar nada ahora. ¿Qué hago? No hay salida, no tengo la suficiente fuerza para golpearle. Su cuerpo pesado me oprime contra el colchón, yo cruzo las manos contra mi pecho y cierro los ojos.

—Mike, Mike. Por favor no.

—¡Cállate perra! ¡Te voy a follar la boca! ¡Te voy a follar la jodida boca para que entiendas quién soy yo!

La puerta de la habitación se abre y uno de los amigos de Mike entra con una chica entre los brazos. Él deposita a la chica en el suelo y arruga la frente confundido.

—¡Largo de aquí! —Grita Mike— ¡Ahora!

—Hermano ¿pero qué estás haciendo?

—¡Fuera dije!

—Hermano tienes que soltarla, no seas estúpido —le dice el chico, profundamente asustado.

—¿Qué no me has escuchado? ¡Fuera! ¡Este es un maldito asunto entre ella y yo, carajo! —Mike sólo grita, pero no despega sus ojos de los míos. Creo que he entrado en shock.

Lo siguiente que sucede, es que Mike hace una exclamación de dolor y se tira a mi lado en la cama; su amigo está ahora frente a mí, con el trofeo de americano en sus manos.

—¡Vete de aquí ahora! —grita él.

El cuerpo de Mike está inconsciente y yo no respondo. La chica rubia que no conozco me ayuda a levantarme de la cama y me toma por los hombros.

—Es mejor que te vayas de aquí. ¿De acuerdo? Procura no volver.

Tomo mi maleta del suelo y salgo por la puerta corriendo, mi vista está en el horizonte… en algún punto indefinido en el infinito. No sé cómo diablos es que llego a la Academia, hago los ejercicios acostumbrados y luego procedo a bailar la coreografía con el resto de las chicas; pero fallo miserablemente cada vez. Lo que estuvo a punto de pasar con Mike me tiene presa del pánico y no paro de pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido, de no ser porque su amigo le golpeó la cabeza con la copa del campeonato de futbol.

Y mis equivocaciones continuas en clase, pasan factura cuando ésta termina:

—Quédate, Isabella —habla Pelletier, con sus ojos azules turbios— Todos a sus casas chicos. Buen ensayo.

Con la cabeza gacha y los dedos cruzados a la altura de mis caderas, me quedo quieta en el medio del salón. Pelletier se acerca… el terror es tanto que la bilis me sube a la garganta, pero estoy paralizada. No hay lugar al que pueda correr, no hay sirena de patrulla alguna que lo aleje, no está Edward que me salve.

—¿Tienes una idea de lo que me gustaría hacerte ahora mismo?

No respondo, pues siento que si lo hago, la voz me fallará miserablemente y delatará por completo el miedo que de por sí, ya es bastante evidente.

—¡Contéstame! —Pelletier me da una bofetada bastante fuerte, pero no caigo, sólo trastabillo en mi lugar. Siento caliente el rostro, una parte por el golpe, la otra por el coraje.

_¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito!_

—¿Qué pasa Bella? Si vieras ahora cómo me miras ¿Quieres golpearme? ¡Vamos! Te permito que lo hagas.

_No soy tan idiota, bastardo._

Niego lentamente con la cabeza y me mantengo quieta con los ojos cerrados y el rostro orientado hacia abajo.

—Eres una puta ¿lo sabías? Ahora ya no te follas a Alec, ahora te tiras al pianista —hace una mueca cuando termina de decir la frase. Pelletier me toma por los hombros y me lleva prácticamente a rastras hacia la pequeña mesa que funge como su "escritorio". Me inclina sobre él y me alza la falda, saca una varilla delgada de acero de su maleta y entonces…

Creo que no es necesario narrar lo siguiente que pasa ¿cierto? Sólo basta decir que él no me viola, como yo tenía claro que iba a hacerlo, y no lo hace sólo porque cuando termina conmigo está demasiado cansado. Hay sangre por todas partes, estoy llorando y él jadeando.

Saca unos pañuelos y se limpia el miembro. Me mira y me sonríe con burla, se acomoda el suéter sobre los hombros y se va. Cuando escucho que él cierra la puerta y me aseguro de que se ha ido, me incorporo poco a poco y en el proceso no me detengo de llorar y quejarme. Ésta ha sido la peor reprimenda que Pelletier me ha dado.

Voy hasta el baño, la academia está sola y la mayoría de las luces apagadas, me miro en el espejo. La nariz me sangra, tengo el labio partido, el rostro hinchado y con moretones, chupetones en el cuello, marcas de dedos, rasguños en la espalda y sobre el pecho, entre las piernas y en el vientre.

Me lavo la cara y con pequeños toques me limpio, me pongo la chamarra y el pantalón de mezclilla; éste sencillo proceso me resulta realmente doloroso. Camino cojeando hacia la parada de autobús, pero para hacerlo tengo que atravesar de punta a punta una enorme explanada. La gente va y viene, y doy gracias porque ninguno repara en mí.

Llego a casa y detengo mi camino cuando recuerdo el incidente con Mike…

_Oh no._

Aprieto los dientes. No puedo entrar a la residencia, no puedo arriesgarme a que Mike me vea… si lo hace, sin duda finalizará, y con mayor saña, el acto que no pudo finalizar por la tarde. Pero como si el cielo aún me quisiera, como si Dios todavía se acordara de mí, cuando pongo un pie en el primer escalón, un auto se estaciona detrás.

—Bella —me llama él mientras camina hacia mí. Me quedo congelada.

_Oh. Él no puede ver…_

Pero es demasiado tarde.

—¡Madre Mía, Bella! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Él me sujeta con delicadeza por los brazos y me examina a conciencia de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Ha sido ese maldito cabrón, no es cierto? ¡Claro que ha sido él! ¡Sabía que no debía dejarte sola! ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Mariposa mía! —y antes de que pueda procesar sus últimas palabras, ya estoy entre sus brazos.

Me acaricia el cabello, que suelta de su furioso agarre dentro de la liga y me susurra palabras de consuelo. Mi rostro está justo en su pecho, dentro de las solapas de su saco… y huele delicioso.

Después de no sé cuánto tiempo, él me suelta —no sin pesar de mi parte— para decirme:

—Ven, te acompañaré adentro —él da un paso, pero yo me quedo rígida en el primer escalón— Bella ¿qué pasa?

Y así, sin más, me veo obligada a decirle lo que ha pasado con Mike. Sus ojos se abren y en ellos se denota el odio.

—¡Ese hijo de puta me va a oír! ¡Él no volverá a tocarte! —le tomo fuerte el brazo con mis pequeñas manos para detenerle.

—¡No, Edward! ¡Por favor no vayas a hacer eso!

—¿Pero por qué no, Bella? —Suena desesperado.

—Si tú le haces algo ¿cómo haré luego para vivir tranquila aquí, he? Tú no podrás siempre estar a mi lado, protegiéndome cada que él me haga algo.

—¿Ah no? ¡Ya verás que sí! ¡Suéltame!

Se zafa de mi agarre con insultante facilidad y corre por las escaleras para adentrarse en el complejo, debido al extremo dolor en mis piernas no puedo correr; por lo que me resigno a lo que sea que él vaya a hacer.

Cinco minutos después él está bajando de nuevo las escaleras, sus hombros alineados y su mandíbula apretada. Me mira y sin explicar nada musita:

—Te irás conmigo, no volveré a dejar a mi corderito en la boca del león. —Me toma la mano delicadamente, me acerca a su pecho y me sonríe para reconfortarme.

—¿Qué hiciste con Mike?

—Ese idiota no volverá a molestarte —contesta, y algo en su mirada me hace saber que no debo seguir preguntando.

Edward trata de subirme al auto, pero me rehúso.

—No puedo irme contigo, no sería… correcto.

Él aprieta los labios en una fina línea, parece ofendido —¿Ahora es que vas a ponerte a pensar en lo que es correcto y en lo que no? No es correcto que dejes que Pelletier te haga esto, no es correcto que hayas permitido que Mike casi te viole; en cambio, es correcto de mi parte protegerte.

Desde su altura de casi dos metros, yo me siento pequeña… e inútil, idiota, tonta, débil.

—No puedo… no puedo irme contigo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿A caso no te gusta estar conmigo? —Rechina los dientes— ¿Es que hay alguien más?

Frunzo el ceño —¿Alguien más?

—¿Hay alguien en tu vida? ¿Por eso no quieres irte conmigo?

Meneo la cabeza negativamente —Pensé que ya te había dicho que estoy completamente sola… no tengo a nadie.

Él parece calmarse.

—No puedo dejarte sola, sabiendo que a cada minuto corres el peligro de que Mike te haga algo.

—Será lo mismo, de todos modos debo verle en la universidad. Tarde o temprano él…

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que estás resignada? ¡No Bella! ¡Nadie puede tocarte! ¡No hay más qué discutir! Te irás conmigo —coloca su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda incitándome a entrar al auto.

Y lo hago. ¡Dios, lo hago!

Él conduce, conduce rápido hacia algún lugar desconocido, sólo sé que pasamos varias calles, luces, locales, plazas y parques. En algún momento detiene el auto y me ayuda a salir de él.

—Ven, Bella; ven.

Frente a mí hay una fachada con varias ventanas y paredes en color crema, las escaleras que llevan a la entrada con la puerta de madera oscura, están pintadas de color vino. Subimos juntos, él abre la puerta y el silencio nos recibe. Las luces están apagadas, hay un sentimiento de tristeza y abandono en el aire.

Estamos en el recibidor, que es un espacio largo y vacío, que sólo tiene un cuadro bastante frío y mesitas a cada lado. Más adelante me encuentro con la sala, que mantiene el color marfil de las paredes y el piso laminado. El tono de los enormes sillones se pierde con el de los muros, no sabría que están ahí de no ser por la hilera de cojines grises que reposan sobre ellos. Hay dos mesas de centro, bajas y cuadradas, un florero con ramas de cerezo y un cuadro, al que no le encuentro el sentido, sobre la chimenea. Dicho panorama parece duplicado, gracias a los enormes espejos que van de suelo a techo que cuelgan de una de las paredes.

—Es un poco frío, lo sé… pero bueno, así me gusta —explica.

Agito la cabeza y me avergüenzo al pensar que tal vez él ha imaginado que no me gusta la casa y todo por quedarme ensimismada demasiado tiempo.

—No, no. Tiene bastante buen gusto.

Edward suspira —Una cosa es que tenga buen gusto y otra cosa es que sea acogedor y agradable. Ambos aspectos son distintos.

_Mejor me callo. _Pienso.

—Pero vamos, debes tener hambre; haré que te preparen algo —me toma por los hombros y me dirige hacia, lo que supongo, es la cocina.

_¿Hará que me preparen algo? ¿Hay alguien más aquí?_

Llegamos a la cocina, absolutamente toda de blanco: paredes, techo, sillas, paneles y encimera. Y aquello que no es del tono, es de acero inoxidable: el horno, la estufa, las agarraderas de las alacenas y las lámparas que alumbran el espacio. A la izquierda hay un gran ventanal, que ocupa toda una pared, pero como ya está oscuro no se me permite ver lo que hay fuera, pero parece ser una pequeña terraza.

Y, como haciendo parte de la decoración, hay una mujer toda vestida de gris que se asusta en cuanto nos ve y se retira rápidamente los audífonos.

—Señor Cullen, lo siento; no le escuché llegar.

—Está todo bien, Andrea. ¿Has preparado la cena?

—Sí, señor Cullen, estoy a punto de sacarla del horno; la mesa estará servida en diez minutos.

—¿Qué ha preparado?

—Cordero con castañas y ciruelas.

—Bien, estaré con la señorita Swan mostrándole la casa. Espero la cena puntual, Andrea.

Andrea a penas me mira y luego vuelve a sus quehaceres. Edward opta por tomarme la mano y conducirme de nuevo hacia la sala, pero pasamos de largo y subimos las escaleras.

—Me gustaría en verdad mostrarte todo, pero supongo que no estás de humor para eso. Anda, toma asiento ¿tienes frío?

—Estoy bien —respondo.

Él toma asiento a mi lado, ahora ambos estamos en silencio en la salita de la planta superior; en donde igual, hay un enorme cristal que ocupa el sitio de una pared.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que te hizo Pelletier?

—Supongo que es lo menos que podría hacer, luego de que tú me dejaras invadir tu casa.

—En primera, no te sientas obligada a contarme y en segunda, tú no invades nada. Al contrario…

Pero no termina su frase.

Me estrujo los dedos —Es obvio lo que me hizo ¿no? —lo miro por sobre mis pestañas, parpadeo varias veces, llorar ahora me haría sentir patética.

—¿Te hizo alguna otra cosa? ¿Intentó…?

—Cuando terminó estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerme otra cosa —en realidad, no espero que Edward entienda el doble sentido que ha tenido mi frase, pero me sorprende cuando pregunta:

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "cuando terminó"?

_Vaya. Eres un chico listo, hermoso mío._

Trago la bilis que se acomoda en mi boca —Exactamente a lo que estás pensando.

Él parece no caber en su asombro… y en su asco, en el desprecio.

—¡Oh, Bella! ¡Mariposa! ¿Cómo ha podido él, si tú misma has dicho que...?

Con la vergüenza y el asco convertidos en un demonio sobre mi espalda, me toco la boca un par de veces con el dedo índice, entonces estoy de nuevo contra su pecho.

—Voy a matarlo, Bella. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a profanar tus hermosos labios? A ti, que eres un hada.

Él pretende soltarme de su agarre para poder ver mi rostro, pero yo me rehúso y en cambio, me resguardo bajo las solapas de su saco. Durante unos minutos, no hay otro ruido que yo escuche, más que el latir de su corazón.

Él vuelve a susurrarme cosas bellas, que no hacen más que reparar mi destrozada alma.

—Ven, mariposa, tienes que comer; después yo mismo iré a acostarte para asegurarme de que estás cómoda, bajo ningún motivo voy a dejarte ir de aquí, hermosa ninfa.

Nos sentamos a comer, pero yo no puedo probar más allá de tres bocados y un par de sorbos de vino.

—Quizá prefieras un té —ofrece él, pero yo desisto.

Él se limpia la boca con su servilleta de lino blanco, se levanta, me ofrece una mano para levantarme y subimos juntos de nuevo, ésta vez, hacia una recámara.

—Si no te parece muy atrevido de mi parte, me gustaría limpiar tus heridas.

—¡Oh, no! —respondo inmediatamente.

—Sí, supongo que te haría sentirte muy incómoda.

—Las heridas están por todo mi cuerpo —explico— no me gustaría que tú… me vieras _así._

Él asiente, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, parado a un lado de la puerta.

—Entiendo. De todos modos el baño está aquí y en la gaveta hay todo lo que puedas necesitar para limpiarte.

Asiento —Nunca sabré cómo agradecerte esto.

Él no me contesta nada, más bien me mira fijamente… como pensando algo que desconozco.

—Buenas noches, Bella. Dulces sueños.

Cierra la puerta y me quedo sola en la habitación que, como el resto de la casa, tiene los techos altos, las paredes blancas (por excepción de las ventanas) y el piso laminado. La cama es enorme y su edredón da la apariencia de ser muy mullido. Me da sueño inmediatamente, voy al baño y compruebo que efectivamente en las gavetas hay todo un surtido botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Después de limpiar las heridas, las que logro alcanzar -no sin mucho dolor-, me lavo la cara y recojo mi cabello en una desenfadada trenza. Justo cuando salgo del servicio, tocan a la puerta.

—Soy yo, Edward, te traje un pijama para que puedas dormir más cómoda.

Abro la puerta por completo, pues no soy quién para privarle de la entrada y disponibilidad de su propia casa. Él tiene un pijama doblado en las manos que da la apariencia de ser una bata larga.

—Gracias —susurro y él se va sin contestar nada.

Me pongo primero el pijama de seda lila, compuesto por una blusa con mangas y unos pantalones largos y dejo sobre una silla la bata a juego de chiffon. Hago esto sin poder evitar el pensamiento: _¿Por qué tiene ropa de mujer aquí, en su casa? ¿A caso…?_

Abro la ropa de cama y me meto entre las cobijas. Las luces incesantes de la ciudad, que nunca duerme, entran de lleno por el gran ventanal, por lo que giro mi cuerpo para darle la espalda al cristal y al hacerlo, siento miles de agujas en todo mi ser.

_¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Maldito!_

En algún momento concibo el sueño y más adelante, por la madrugada aún oscura, me parece escuchar una respiración al otro lado de la puerta; pero seguramente es mi imaginación.

OoO

**_Espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente cap será POV Edward, ya que vi en sus comentarios que les gustaría mucho un cap así, se llevarán un par de sorpresas (varias en realidad)._**

**_Dejen sus reviews y alerts, me gusta saber que están ahí, del otro lado de la pantalla, leyendo ésta locura mía que comparto con ustedes._**

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Ésta historia es rated M, ya lo he dicho antes. Temática fuerte, sensibles abstenerse.**_

_**Una disculpa muy grande para todas ustedes. No era mi intención demorar tanto en actualizar pero estoy teniendo unos días imposibles en el instituto. **_

_**Ya estoy escribiendo el Capítulo 7 y créanme cuando les digo que se van a morir ¡Agh!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas por comentar y a las lectoras en silencio también.**_

_**Un beso enorme a mi beta Vhica de FFAD que corrigió éste capi:**_

_**www . facebook gropus / betasffaddiction /**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 6:

Edward POV.

Me estoy acomodando las mancuernillas mientras me miro en el espejo, que me devuelve una imagen patética de mí mismo: Frío y vacío. ¿Qué es lo que me obliga a ir? Nada. Y francamente no quiero ir. Prefiero quedarme aquí, decirle a Andrea que se tome la noche libre, sentarme en mi sillón y beber hasta quedarme dormido. Eso suena como mi plan de todas las noches y me viene bastante bien.

Sin embargo, Andrea sube corriendo las escaleras y entra a mi habitación sin tocar, con un jugo de tomate en manos.

—Bébalo rápido señor. Se está haciendo tarde para su evento —dice.

Le ofrezco una sonrisa forzada seguida de un "gracias" y me bebo la cosa roja.

—Recuérdame por qué hago esto, Andrea —pido mientras me veo al espejo de nuevo.

—Porque se le envió la invitación cinco veces y porque su hermana le matará si no va.

—Y no entiendo por qué.

—La señora Alice le ha insistido mucho a usted para que salga de su ostracismo y conozca gente nueva. Además, ella conoce a todos los invitados y sabrá si usted no va.

—No hay alternativa ¿verdad? Me voy, Andrea.

—La cena estará lista para cuando regrese, señor Cullen.

OoO

Hay caras conocidas por todos lados. Estoy sentado en mi butaca y todo el mundo me habla pretendiendo satisfacer su morbo.

"¿Dónde ha estado, señor Cullen?" "Escuché que estaba viviendo en Escocia" "Escuché que se había casado"

Preguntas, preguntas. _Respuestas_ crípticas. Estoy a punto de enloquecer y entonces gracias a Dios, las luces se apagan, el maestro de orquesta se coloca en su lugar y el telón se abre.

_El lago de los cisnes. _Pienso distraídamente. _Una obra de arte, sin duda._

Casi media hora después el acto acaba, por tanto hay una pausa en la que las preguntas vuelven a llegar a mí.

_¡Malditos sean todos! _Agradezco cuando las luces vuelven a apagarse. El telón se abre y una grácil bailarina de tutú blanco entra con los brazos alzados sobre su cabeza…

_Ella… ella… es ella…_

Ella se mueve etérea, como si la gravedad no la tocara, como si el aire fuera demasiado sucio como para osar rozar su piel de nieve y seda. Me sostengo fuerte de los descansa brazos de mi butaca y mantengo los ojos abiertos para no perderme ni un segundo de sus exquisitas facciones; pero como el mortal que soy, tan maravilloso espectáculo se ve interrumpido por mi inoportuno y obligatorio pestañeo.

Pero tengo la maravillosa satisfacción de contemplarla por casi dos horas. Dos horas en las que mis demonios, adormecidos por la borrachera diaria que cumplo como un rito sagrado, despiertan y encienden las llamas del infierno dentro de mi cuerpo.

_¡Mírala! ¡Ahí está! ¿No es idéntica? ¡Es hermosa!... Es la misma diosa que escapó de tus manos. _Los susurros en mi cabeza al principio bajos se vuelven una bulla incontrolable. Si un psiquiatra me revisara ahora sin duda me diagnosticaría esquizofrenia.

El telón se cierra, pero puedo ver claramente cómo su compañero de baile le toma la cintura para hacer una reverencia.

_¡Suéltala carajo! ¡Quita tus manos podridas de su piel de rosas!_

Gérard Pelletier, el maestro de la Academia de Ballet, nos invita a la fiesta en el salón trasero del teatro. Invitación que en cualquier otro momento habría rechazado, ahora me parece como la invitación a mi paraíso/infierno personal.

_Allí estará nuestra niña boca de fresa, piel vainilla y cabello chocolate._

Me dirijo junto con el resto de personas distinguidas hacia el salón. La busco con la mirada y quiero caminar para buscarla; pero a cada paso que doy, una persona me saluda. ¡Déjenme en paz! ¿Es que acaso nadie nota la desesperación en mi rostro? ¿Me he vuelto tan frío, que mi cara ya no denota nada más que falsa felicidad?

Entonces escucho aplausos. Giro mi cuerpo hacia la entrada y ahí está ella: Mi veneno. Hermosa en su vestido rosa, pálida a la luz amarilla de las lámparas. Sus mejillas rojas como manzanas… inmediatamente me pregunto cómo se verán después de una bofetada.

Agito la cabeza. Mis demonios están tomando posesión de mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo podría yo hacerle daño a aquella dulce chica?

La pierdo de vista cuando Joanna, una violinista que solía ser muy buena a amiga mía, se me cuelga del brazo y me sonríe con sus amplios labios pintados de rojo, que alguna vez tuve la oportunidad de sentir sobre mi polla.

—Edward, cariño. Cada vez más guapo.

Como no está en mi naturaleza ser grosero, me quedo con ella unos minutos e incluso rememoramos viejos tiempos besándonos en un oscuro rincón del enorme salón. Finalmente me despido de ella con una promesa no pronunciada de vernos luego, me deja ir. Ella es fresca y bonita, sabe lo que necesito y no pide nada a cambio. Todos quedamos contentos.

Avanzo hacia la mesa de bocadillos y me encuentro ahí a mi hermosa hiedra. Ella está de espaldas a mí, avanzo discretamente para obtener una vista mejor de ella. Puedo verla ahora de perfil, está masticando un macaroon rosa y ella suelta un gemido con los ojos cerrados.

Un jadeo involuntario se me escapa y trato de disimularlo al hablarle por primera vez:

—¿Te gusta?

Ella abre los ojos —¿Mmm? —me mira y puedo ver que se impresiona con mi presencia.

_Si, nena, lo sé… pero es sólo la superficie ¿hermoso? Deberías verme por dentro._

—Qué si te gusta —repito, porque claramente ha olvidado lo que dije.

—Er… si, está muy —suspira suavemente y su aliento de rosas golpea en mi rostro cual aleteo de mariposa— rico —completa.

Alargo el brazo y tomo un macaroon rosa como el de ella y lo pruebo. La verdad es que me disgustan los dulces, pero al imaginar que estoy probando lo mismo que ella ha llevado momentos antes a sus labios de prímula, me siento extasiado.

—Tienes razón, es delicioso —afirmo. Ella se queda estática y se muerde el labio, no parpadea y no deja de mirar mi rostro y yo podría mantenerme por siempre en éste momento sin necesidad de más palabras, pero mis demonios surgen de entre las llamas, desgarran mi tráquea y asoman por mi boca.

—Olvidé presentarme. Soy Edward Cullen.

Ella abre los ojos como platos y su expresión me resulta graciosa. Ah… ella es fresca como la primavera.

—¿E-e-el pianis-s-ta? —tartamudea.

Le sonrío porque no quepo en mi dicha. Ella me conoce. Mi hada rosa me conoce.

—El mismo —respondo.

Ella abre la boca para decir algo, la cierra después arrepintiéndose y luego vuelve a abrirla, ésta vez para hablar.

—Escucho tus interpretaciones de Rachmaninov todos los días —ella suspira emborrachándome de su aliento.

_Oh mariposa. Sigue aleteando para mí._

—Me siento alagado, muchas gracias —hago una reverencia en agradecimiento, aunque lo único que en verdad quiero hacer ahora es estrecharla entre mis brazos y saber cómo se siente su cuerpecito cálido y suave entre mis brazos.

_Acaríciala primero, golpéala después._

Tenso mis maxilares. _Oh demonios, no vengan por mí. No resuciten el deseo de venganza, no hagan nacer la lujuria en mí. No para ésta chica. Ella es tierna como los capullos ¿no lo ven en su mirada? Ella es pura como el agua. ¿No lo sienten en su alma? No, claro que no; ustedes sólo ven su igualdad… ella es idéntica, pero su corazón es sincero. Ella jamás me lastimaría como aquella desalmada lo hizo._

—A mí me has encantado sobre el escenario, tus movimientos son exquisitos —me acerco hacia ella para sentir su calor pero me sorprendo al encontrar que hay sólo frío a su alrededor. ¿Acaso ella está triste?

Ella pestañea un par de veces, como alas de colibrí y se sonroja.

—Muchas gracias, creo que a final de cuentas ha…

—¡Ahí estás! —Gérard Pelletier pone la mano derecha en la espalda de mi mariposa y la mira fijamente a ella, luego a mí.

—Señor Cullen —saluda—. Creo que le robaré un momento a la señorita.

Asiento con la cabeza porque no tengo ninguna otra maldita alternativa. —No hay problema, siempre y cuando la devuelva —digo con una sonrisa aunque en realidad le he amenazado.

La sangre se acumula debajo de las mejillas sedosas de mi hada.

_Mírala Cullen. ¿No es hermosa? ¿Vas a dejarla ir? No deberías. Ella debe ser nuestra._

—Te veré luego —digo con los dientes apretados por el enojo que me causa que cualquier persona en este mundo pueda alejarla de mí. Mis demonios no están dispuestos a ceder y son ellos los que me obligan a tomar su mano.

_Se siente tan pequeña… y fría. _

_Pero aún así perfecta ¿no es así? _Dicen éstos demonios.

—Bella —murmura— Bella Swan —me dice su nombre, que sirve de alimento para los seres que rasguñan mis entrañas y eso los calma un momento.

_Ah, Bella… no te vayas._

—Te veré luego entonces, Bella —decir ésta simple frase me hace sufrir. _No, no. No te alejes._

Su maestro entonces me agradece en silencio y toma a Bella del brazo llevándola —con más fuerza de la que me gustaría— hacia un rincón. Me quedo en mi lugar observando que ambos hablan muy cerca del otro.

_Apuesto a que él debe estar sintiendo el aliento primaveral de la boca de Bella. _

Hablan por lo que me parecen eternos momentos. Pelletier le muestra algo a Bella, algo que no alcanzo a divisar; Bella se nota muy afectada, ahora está pálida como el papel. Aro Vulturi se acerca a ellos y Bella abandona a los dos hombres para —prácticamente— correr hacia un punto desconocido.

Doy un paso, dispuesto a seguirla, pero me detengo de inmediato. Mi parte racional habla:

_Déjala ya. ¿Qué no te das cuenta, que mientras más estés cerca de ella, será peor? Ella no merece lo que quieres hacerle. ¡ Aléjate! ¡ Aléjate!_

Regreso donde Joanna para distraerme un poco, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que ya no tengo salvación. Su plática antes entretenida, ahora me parece insulsa; sus rasgos hermosos, ahora me parecen grotescos; su cuerpo fuerte y torneado, ahora es robusto y sin forma.

Ahora que he visto a Bella, que he podido ver su rostro tan cerca, oler su perfume de rosas y escuchar su voz de campanas; ya nada es igual. No puedo permanecer lejos de ella. Ahora que la he encontrado, no puedo alejarme. Abandono a Joanna con una disculpa y camino hacia el balcón por donde ella ha salido.

La encuentro de espaldas a mí con la cabeza entre las manos recargada en el barandal del balcón. Me acerco con una zancada y me quedo un momento ahí, disfrutando de la visión de su piel de seda alumbrada por la luna otoñal. Pero mis demonios la reclaman y me obligan a por fin estirar la mano y tocar su hombro.

_Oh… su piel de vainilla._

Ella se incorpora y gira su cuello para poder mirar. Lo que veo me desgarra por dentro: Tiene los ojos rojos y un sufrimiento increíble en su semblante.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué tienes? —pregunto calmadamente, aunque en realidad quiero gritar.

Ella se apresura a limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Señor Cullen, yo… ¡Qué vergüenza…!

—Nada de eso —interrumpo—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Un aleteo entrecortado de mariposa sale de su boca en forma de suspiro.

—Nada importante… todo está… bien. Es mejor que regrese a la fiesta —ella se prepara para alejarse de mí pero no puedo dejarla ir y menos en su estado. Le pongo la mano en el hombro delicadamente con el fin de detenerla, pero al hacerlo ella suelta un gemido de dolor. Gemido que no hace más que mis demonios se exciten.

Pero yo tengo el control de mí mismo en este momento y verla sufrir me disgusta. Entorno los ojos con coraje al apartar su cabello de su espalda y hacerlo a un lado. Grito de furia por dentro.

—¿Y estos cardenales? —Mi voz es tan filosa como un cuchillo—. Te suplico que me digas ahora lo que está pasando.

Puedo ver que ella piensa las cosas. Está pensando si decirme la verdad o decirme una mentira.

_No lo hagas, Bella. Sólo dime quién te hizo esto._

Al cabo de un momento ella alza la mirada y me mira fijamente.

—Necesito que… —ella hace una pausa— que por favor me saque de aquí. Se lo suplico.

Abro los ojos un poco más. Ella claramente se encuentra en peligro y mi instinto protector se instala sobre ella, pero los demonios no piensan en el peligro; piensan sólo en que ella, la inocente bailarina, ha caído con demasiada facilidad a nuestros pies y que ahora, en el trayecto para llevarla a casa, la tendrán para ellos solos.

_La tendremos, Cullen. La tendremos para siempre._

—Tengo el auto abajo, vamos —le tomo la mano, pequeña y suave y la incito a caminar, pero suelta un quejido de nuevo. Le suelto y veo su mano— Tienes sangre —Susurro y niego con la cabeza. ¿Quién demonios le hace esto? Opto entonces por ponerle una mano en la espalda y escoltarla hacia el interior del salón, en donde ella busca a alguien con la mirada y yo no tengo que pensar demasiado para saber a quién: Pelletier, ese cabrón le hizo algo.

Estando fuera del teatro saco las llaves del carro y entonces me doy cuenta de que Bella va demasiado ligera de ropa; le miro fijamente y recorro su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa. Mis demonios instalan pensamientos lujuriosos en mi cabeza.

_¿Cómo se verá ella sin el vestido? ¿El resto de su piel será tan blanca y suave como promete? ¿Cómo será ella con los labios hinchados y el cabello alborotado? ¿Sus gemidos de placer serán tan suaves como los de dolor?_ Agito la cabeza. No quiero pensar en eso. Sólo debo sacarla de aquí.

Desabrocho mi saco rápidamente y lo pongo sobre sus hombros.

—Hace frío —explico.

Le abro la puerta como el caballero que pretendo ser. Ella entra lentamente y fija su vista al frente. Doy una vuelta alrededor para encontrar la puerta del conductor.

Las luces de la ciudad, que siempre me han parecido cegadoras, ahora me parecen insuficientes. Apenas puedo verla a través de su cortina de cabello, quiero hablarle, tocarla; cualquier cosa que la implique a ella.

—¿A la derecha o a la izquierda? —pregunto.

—Izquierda —contesta.

Le pregunto la dirección que debo tomar un par de veces más hasta que me detengo frente a la residencia de estudiantes. El silencio de nuevo abre sus brazos para nosotros y ella se retuerce los dedos sobre el regazo.

_Quisiera… quisiera poner mi cabeza en su regazo._

El enojo, sin embargo, me puede por sobre la tranquilidad.

—Pelletier ¿no es así? —mi voz vuelve a ser filosa y amenazante.

Abre los ojos de par en par. Obviamente no se esperaba que yo fuera tan observador y acertado en mi apunte —¿A qué se refiere, señor Cullen?

—Él te hizo algo.

—Señor Cullen, no…

—No eres muy buena ocultando cosas —reclamo.

_Claro que ella es una pésima mentirosa. ¿No lo ves? Ella es pura. En cambio tú… tú eres el rey de la maldita mentira._

Ella vuelve a abrir la boca como un pececito…

_Habla, mi niña. Habla para mí._

Pero no confía. Cierra la boca. No quiere hablarme. Quiere alejarme lo más posible de su mundo.

_Déjame entrar, mariposa. _

—Le agradezco que me haya traído a casa, señor Cullen —tira del seguro y acto seguido sale del auto, fuera de mi alcance.

—Hasta luego, Bella —respondo firmemente y muy seguro de mi "hasta luego". No voy a obligarla a hablar ahora, no forzaré mi suerte, mis demonios se tranquilizan al saber que volverán a verla.

Bella me da la espalda y comienza a alejarse. Ella ha olvidado que lleva mi saco puesto, el saco es una excusa para volver a verla. Me quedo ensimismado dentro del auto arrullado por su acompasado ritmo al caminar.

_Todo en ella es perfecto ¿verdad?... deberías salir del auto y seguirla. Sería tan fácil hacerle el amor… _Malditos demonios lujuriosos.

Estando a punto de arrancar, me percato de que alguien le está molestando. Puedo oír las risas de aquel bastardo rubio y sus amigos. Bella tiene la cabeza gacha, puedo verlo aún a tanta distancia. Me bajo del auto como una tromba y troto hacia mi destino.

—¿Pasa algo, cariño? —las palabras salen antes de pensarlas. Tengo los puños apretados y quiero en este momento, matar al hombre rubio frente a mí.

Ella se gira y me ve con sus ojitos de conejo asustado.

_Tranquila, nena. Yo voy a protegerte._

—Señor Cullen —dice sorprendida.

Sonrío —No me digas por mi apellido, querida. Eres tan graciosa… —le paso el brazo por los hombros para que el niño rubio sepa que ella no está sola— ¿No me presentas a tus amigos?

Bella tarda en contestar. Todavía no comprende lo que está pasando.

—E…er… sí. Em… Él es Mike Newton y ellos son sus amigos.

Puedo ver entonces que "Mike" tiene unas lindas bragas en la mano, que esconde inmediatamente.

—Disculpa… ¿Mike? —Carraspeo—. Creo que eso es de mi novia. ¡Devuélveselo! ¡AHORA! —ordeno autoritariamente. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido él a irrumpir en el cuarto de mi hada? ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a tomar algo tan íntimo?

Mike extiende su mano hacia Bella, pero yo intercepto el intercambio. Él no puede tocar su piel de seda. Sus manitas finas y frías. Sostengo las braguitas en mi mano y las guardo en mi bolsillo del pantalón.

—Gracias —contesto con voz indiferente mientras, con más fuerza de la necesaria, tomo a Bella del brazo para llevarla dentro.

Ella se nota claramente incómoda a mi lado y eso me derrumba. ¿A caso a ella no le gusta mi compañía? ¿Es que tiene un novio al que no quiere que conozca?

Éste pensamiento es mortal. No… ella no puede… De tan sólo imaginar a alguien más tocando su piel y besando sus labios… Ella es un hada, una mariposa, nadie toca a una mariposa. Ni siquiera yo.

Bella camina muy rápido hacia la puerta de su apartamento y abre girando la perilla.

_Sin llave. _Observo.

Se queda recargada en el marco de la puerta, viéndose adorable con sus ojitos de conejo y sus mejillas encendidas.

_¿Estarán calientes? ¿Por qué no lo compruebas Cullen? Apuesto a que ella te dejaría besarla._

—¿Quieres… pasar? —pregunta.

Mis demonios encienden de nuevo la llama dentro de mí.

Doy un paso al frente demasiado brusco y respondo: —Sí —pero desisto entonces y desando mi paso mirando hacia el suelo, enojado conmigo mismo por mi debilidad—. No, es mejor que… nos despidamos ahora. —No puedo entrar en su mundo. Yo le haré daño y ella a mí… ella se convertirá en mi veneno, en mi hiedra, en mi Belladonna*.

Asiente —Sí, es mejor. Bueno… gracias por haber... —respira y deja inconclusa su frase, lo que me entristece.

—No tienes por qué darlas —respondo—. Hasta luego… Adiós —me corrijo, para darles a mis demonios la decepción de sus vidas. _No, no estaremos con ella. Ella no es como… ella no. _—Adiós Bella.

—¿Podrías… podrías darme mis… ah… por favor? —titubea.

Alzo las cejas —Claro, aquí tienes. Perdona —se las entrego. Había olvidado por completo que las tenía.

_Podrías habértelas quedado. Hoy al llegar a casa te hubieras masturbado con ellas, mientras pensabas en su piel blanca y su cuerpo pequeño. Incluso podrías también imaginar su coño. ¿Será rosa como sus mejillas? _

Giro sobre mis talones y me alejo. A penas tengo aire ahora gracias a mis demonios. No puedo sacar las bragas de Bella de mi mente. Escucho que ella cierra la puerta y acelero el paso.

—¿Señor Cullen? —ella me llama. Ah, Bella. Es obvio que no hueles el peligro ¿verdad?— Gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí —dice. Yo le sonrío porque ella me sonríe y eso me hace feliz. Ella me hace sentir verdaderamente bien, pero debo olvidarla. Regreso a mi auto. Mike ya no está por ahí.

Vuelvo a casa. Andrea tiene la cena lista y me encuentro de un humor renovado. La comida me sabe a gloria, el vino también; incluso tengo el impulso de tocar un poco… pero una vez frente al piano veo la imagen de Bella frente a mí y poco a poco la imagen se transforma en ella… Ángela.

Mi felicidad momentánea se va tan pronto como ha llegado y para cuando me acuesto en la cama, los demonios parecen pulular por los rincones de mi habitación y la bulla de susurros me vuelve loco.

_Regresa con Bella. Miéntele y prométele lo que sea que ella quiera. Dile cosas cursis. Qué bajarás la luna para ella, regálale una estrella. Dale peluches y chocolates. Ella caerá en nuestros brazos y harás con ella lo que quieras._

_Bella... Bella… Bella…_

OoO

Cinco días los paso tirado por los pasillos de mi casa, ebrio y miserable. Sólo puedo pensar en ella, en la forma acorazonada de su rostro, sus labios rellenos, su cuerpecito frío y la tristeza de su mirada. Casi me duele estar lejos de ella, pero soy consciente de que más me dolerá si me acerco.

_Mi querido veneno._

Al sexto día, Andrea me despierta con un jugo de tomate y antes de irse murmura:

—Recuerde que hoy es el aniversario luctuoso de la señora, señor Cullen.

Me levanto y me pongo un traje negro sin corbata, después salgo a la terraza y recojo todas las rosas que estén secas y marchitas; antes de irme me giro y corto la más bella de mis rosas: una rosa blanca. Lo hago pensando en ella y en que tengo que verla. No podré sobrevivir un día más sin verla y menos en una fecha como hoy.

Me subo al auto y pongo las flores en el asiento a mi lado. Voy al panteón y no me cuesta mucho trabajo encontrar el enorme mausoleo, podría llegar con los ojos vendados. No entro, eso me haría más daño. Deposito un beso en mi mano y acaricio la balaustrada de piedra.

—Espero que estés en el infierno, Ángela —susurro y dejo caer las flores secas al piso. Hago una mueca—. Confórmate con éstas rosas, no mereces otra cosa.

Me marcho y ésta vez casi sin darme cuenta, conduzco hacia la residencia de estudiantes.

_Bella. Mi mariposa_.

El vigilante de la entrada trata de impedirme el paso, pero mi fabuloso don de persuasión funciona perfectamente. Bajo del auto en una zancada con la rosa blanca en mis dedos. Subo las escaleras corriendo y me instalo frente a la puerta hacia mi paraíso/infierno.

La puerta está entreabierta. _¿Habrá entrado alguien? ¿Estará con alguien? _Mi desesperación me hace empujar la puerta.

Silencio…

La veo entonces. Sentada con un pie sobre el asiento, con la cara entre un libro y los audífonos puestos. Llego y me recargo a su lado. Estoy tan cerca que puedo oler su perfume de manzanas. Éste se me figura un momento tan íntimo que me siento un tremendo intruso.

_Debería irme… ¡No Cullen! Tan sólo tócala… tócala y verás._

Con el pétalo de la rosa blanca acaricio su mejilla y al mismo tiempo me inclino frente a ella. Baja su libro, me mira sonrojada y sorprendida. Le sonrío con lo mejor que tengo y ella se quita los audífonos. Se queda muda, creo que ni siquiera está respirando.

_Hola, bella Bella._

—Hola —murmuro.

La barbilla le tiembla tan tiernamente que sólo quiero sostenerla contra mi pecho.

—Ho-o-ola —tartamudea y suspira.

_Oh sagrado viento primaveral._

—Lo lamento si te asusté. Es que… te veías demasiado adorable estudiando —_demasiado comestible, Cullen. ¿Cierto?_

Ella se pone de pie y comienza a recoger sus libros, escondiendo su rostro de mi vista. Coloco mi mano sobre la suya. _Pequeña y fría._

Una vez que capto su mirada de nuevo, le pongo la rosa frente a los ojos. Ella aspira con los ojos cerrados. Mis demonios se retuercen de placer.

—Es hermosa —aprecia.

—Era la flor más perfecta de todo mi jardín y me recordó a ti —Omito el detalle de que dicha flor era la que más espinas tenía en su tallo. _Como tú, mi Bella. Hermoso veneno._

—Pues… ¡vaya! —dice con la respiración fuerte.

Frunzo el ceño, ella se nota afectada. —¿Te molestan los cumplidos? —pregunto.

Se apresura a negar con la cabeza.

—Es que nunca nadie... me había hecho uno.

Alzo las cejas —Bueno, ahora el ofendido soy yo —respondo.

—¿Por qué? —su voz sale aguda, pero yo sigo molesto.

—Porque no merezco que me mientan.

—Yo no miento —se defiende.

Su expresión me resulta tan cómica que no puedo evitar sonreír y negar al mismo tiempo.

—Perdona. Um… ¿Quieres algo? ¿Un té o café? ¿Soda? —ofrece.

—Yo te hago la misma pregunta —Mis demonios hablan por mí. ¿Qué quieren hacer con ésta chica, despreciables seres?

—No te entiendo —se muerde el relleno labio.

—Vine para invitarte a almorzar.

_Ah… demonios. ¿En verdad quieren lastimarla? _Sin embargo, no puedo contener mi felicidad. Ella aceptará, lo sé.

—Er… ah… ¿en serio?

Le dedico mi sonrisa. La sonrisa "especial" que según Joanna, me hace ser irresistible. —¿Y qué te hace pensar que bromeo?

—Es que… no es de todos los días que tu ídolo te invite a salir —responde tímida con el rubor coloreando sus pómulos.

—Soy tu ídolo ¿eh? —digo alineando los hombros.

_Soy el ídolo de mi hada rosa._

—Creo que ya te lo había dicho —suena un poco indispuesta.

—Nunca tendré suficiente de escucharlo, pero ahora ¿aceptas comer conmigo?

—S-sí —suspira—. Sólo dame un momento ¿de acuerdo? Toma asiento en donde quieras. No tardo.

Corre al clóset y busca ropa. Yo tomo asiento y hojeo su libro "Arte romántico". Bella se mete al baño y minutos después sale evitándome y busca sus zapatos bajo la cama, toma su abrigo y dice:

—Oh, por cierto, olvidé darle su abrigo la última vez.

Me levanto y la miro. —Deja de hablarme de usted, Bella. Y por el saco no te preocupes, me lo darás cuando te traiga de vuelta —_porque tú me perteneces hoy._

Dice "sí" con la cabeza y se cuelga el abrigo en el brazo. Se ve hermosa de lila.

_Mi flor lila._

—Estoy lista —anuncia.

—Vamos —digo ofreciéndole mi brazo.

_Hoy estarás conmigo, Bella de mi alma._

.

.

.

—¿Papas? —ofrezco mientras les coloco la salsa cátsup. Niega con la cabeza y toma su Pepsi.

—Hiciste una buena elección —puntualizo— tu soda —señalo—, la Pepsi es mejor que la Coca-Cola.

Abre los ojos como platos, sonrío porque anticipaba ya su reacción.

—Luces como si hubiera anunciado la tercera guerra —musito.

—Has dicho algo que se le acerca —responde—. Jamás había escuchado semejante cosa.

—Bueno, pues es verdad.

—Si es así ¿por qué no estás tomando Pepsi? —inquiere.

—Porque nunca me han gustado las cosas buenas. —No puedo evitar ensombrecer mi estado de ánimo.

Ella nota que me pasa algo, pero no dice nada. Respiro y cuento hasta diez.

—Ahora, cuéntame más de ti, Bella —oriento mi cuerpo hacia ella y la miro ávido de saber de su vida.

Encoje los hombros —No hay mucho que saber. Mis padres están divorciados, tengo un hermano menor, estoy en la universidad y estudio la historia del arte, soy bailarina de ballet, no tengo amigos y antes tocaba el piano.

—Eres muy evasiva —apunto—. Tus respuestas parecen calculadas y medidas. No dices más allá de lo que piensas que necesito saber. —Esto me hace enojar. Ella en verdad no quiere incluirme en su mundo, quiere mantenerme lo más alejado posible.

—No soy evasiva, simplemente no sé cómo describir mi vida; jamás nadie me había preguntado por ella.

Alzo una ceja. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie antes haya sentido curiosidad por ésta hermosa criatura? —De verdad eres muy solitaria ¿verdad?

—Hmm… lo soy.

—Entonces te ayudaré con eso. Si no te parece muy atrevido de mi parte.

—Adelante —hace un gesto con la mano.

Ella comienza a jugar con el pan de su hamburguesa, con una mueca tatuada en la boca.

—¿Por qué se divorciaron tus padres?

—Sucedió cuando yo era una niña, tenía ocho. Nunca supe muy bien cómo sucedió todo. Sólo sé que mi madre engañaba a mi padre y él lo descubrió. Él sólo se fue y un mes después, ya estaban divorciados —ella no me mira. Se siente avergonzada de su familia, de su vida.

—¿Y tu hermano?

—Se llama Andrew, tiene dieciséis y le gusta mucho eso de ser popular; pero hace demasiado tiempo no le veo. Desde que me mudé a New York no he visto a mi familia.

—¿Cómo llevas la relación con tus padres?

—Mi padre nunca fue de hablar mucho. Él sólo le deposita dinero a mamá en el banco cada mes y nos envía a Andrew y a mí una tarjeta de cumpleaños, Acción de Gracias y Navidad cuando es indicado. Con mi madre es más difícil, le guardo cierto rencor por haber separado a la familia y ella tampoco me quiere mucho que digamos. Andrew es su consentido.

Me hago hacia adelante. _¿Quién eres, Bella Swan? _Mi parte protectora quiere callarla. Sus palabras no hacen más que regocijar en éxtasis a mis demonios. _Ella está sola, Cullen. No hay quién pueda salvarla o defenderla de nosotros. Ella nunca se irá de nuestro lado, sería tan fácil… tan sencillo que ella fuera nuestra._

Entonces Bella se engancha un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y veo claramente los moretones de su rostro y de su cuello… parecen ¿dientes? Las brasas de la ira y de los celos prenden en mi interior al imaginar a alguien mordiendo su piel. Me consumo por dentro y sólo un nombre ronda mi cabeza. _Pelletier._

—¿Y el ballet? —mi pregunta es sólo un medio para llegar al punto.

—Es mi pasión —contesta rápidamente.

—¿Y tu maestro? —entorno los ojos especulando.

—¿Qué hay con él? —le tiembla la voz.

—F-ue él, el que te hizo esto ¿no? —acaricio su rostro tan suavemente como mis demonios me lo permiten, puedo jurar que ella suelta un suspiro.

—Eso es un accidente, me caí en uno de los ensayos —excusa.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y también el suelo te mordió el cuello?

Se tapa los moratones con la mano.

—Eso fue otra cosa —murmura.

—¿Entonces te golpeaste contra el suelo dos veces?

Mi voz es cada vez más contenida, estoy reprimiendo mi enojo. Él la golpea y ella lo defiende. _¿Qué pasa contigo, mariposa?_

—¿Dos veces? —inquiere haciéndose para atrás.

—También tienes cardenales en el otro lado de tu cuerpo —Dichos cardenales, los he visto hace sólo un segundo cuando comencé a examinarla con más detenimiento. Mi vista sólo veía la belleza sublime en ella… no los desperfectos.

—Eso fue otra cosa —responde esquiva.

—No creo que sea muy diferente. Bella, no mientas. Puedes confiar en mí. —_¡Habla conmigo! ¡Permíteme protegerte! Al menos mientras puedo hacerlo, al menos mientras no me convierto totalmente en éste monstruo que se acerca en la oscuridad amenazando con lastimar al hada. A mi musa delicada_.

—¿Y qué harás cuando te diga la verdad?

—Hundiré a Pelletier. Porque sé que él es quien te hace todo esto.

Ella muerde su hamburguesa. Piensa las cosas, se muerde el interior de la mejilla, suspira, mira al techo, vuelve a suspirar, piensa.

—Fue Pelletier. —Lo admite con pena.

No puedo contener dar un golpe contra la mesa.

—Lo sabía. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese bastardo? —¿Cómo se ha atrevido a maltratarla de semejante manera? ¡Ella es intocable!

Ella se encoje en su lugar abrazándose a sí misma.

—Este no es un lugar para hablar de eso —susurra.

Miro un momento fijamente su rostro, luego analizo mi entorno. Hay niños y familias felices por todos lados. Asiento.

—Vamos —digo levantándome y ofreciéndole mi mano.

.

.

.

—Existen más escuelas, Bella. No puedes dejar que él siga haciéndote esto ¡Dios! ¡Casi te viola! Y si no lo hizo ahora, lo hará cualquier día.

Estoy hecho una furia. Podría matar a su maestro ahora y mis demonios no dejan de hablar y alzarse por sobre mis cuerdas vocales.

_No mientas, Cullen. Quieres matarle porque él si puede tocar a nuestra musa por debajo de la blusa y tú no. Ni siquiera puedes respirar cerca de ella. _

_¡Cállense!_

—Lo sé, pero no tengo opción. El ballet es lo único que me hace disfrutar en verdad… la universidad es sólo un pretexto. Si no estudio una carrera, mi padre dejará de pagar la Academia y es muy costosa.

—Denunciarás a ese maldito, yo contrataré a los mejores abogados y te pagaré otra Academia, la que tú quieras. Puedes irte a Rusia si así lo deseas.

Hay ternura en su mirada. Quiere aceptar mi oferta, pero tiene tan poco por qué vivir en el mundo, que el ballet es su única salida.

—No lo haré. No puedo. Y no puedo permitir que tú pagues nada. ¡Vamos! ¡Hace una semana yo ni siquiera te conocía!

—Me conocías —le digo muy seguro. ¡Ella me conocía! _Por favor, Bella, no me hagas sentir más ajeno a ti de lo que ya soy._

—A tu música, sí; a la persona, no.

—Bella, por favor…

—Es por eso que no debía decirte nada. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Ahora, por favor llévame a casa —su voz es fuerte y decidida. Ella definitivamente no me quiere cerca.

Acepto llevarla a casa. ¡Maldición! ¡Yo también soy consciente de que es lo mejor alejarme ahora mismo! Antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Antes de que no pueda controlarme.

—Pasa —me invita y deja la puerta abierta.

Ella me deja en la sala mientras se va hasta su clóset para descolgar mi saco. Yo la miro fijamente y frunzo el ceño. No, no puedo hacerle daño, tengo que irme de aquí… irme de aquí ahora. Ella no se merece mi odio. Ángela me hizo todo esto, me convirtió en lo que soy, ella y nadie más. Bella se enamoraría de mí con su amor puro ¿y qué le daría yo? Las migajas de mi corazón y mi odio entero. Mi deseo salvaje y mi filosa indiferencia.

Me levanto de la silla en la que me he sentado, doy una última mirada hacia atrás. De dos zancadas estoy fuera de su apartamento, de su vida. Me alejo y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

OoO

La parte delantera del auto está llena de pétalos secos que cada vez me rompen más el alma.

_Seríamos tan felices Ángela. Ahora yo no tendría ésta maldita obsesión por Bella. No soñaría todas las noches con ella porque tendría tu cuerpo a mi lado para abrazarlo; no soñaría con besarla porque tendría tus labios para acariciarlos con mi boca. No sería yo y mil demonios que sólo quieren raptar a la musa de su bosque y romper sus alas de mariposa._

Conduzco sin rumbo alguno por un par de horas, regreso a la residencia de estudiantes y me mantengo al acecho por dos horas más. La ventana de Bella está abierta, pero no hay señales de que ella esté ahí. Ella nunca se acerca a la ventana, lo que en el fondo agradezco, porque de haberlo hecho…

Regreso a casa y Andrea está en la cocina. Ésta vez su uniforme es negro en vez de gris. Voy a mi recámara y pienso en Ángela. Me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que por encima de todo mi odio, la sigo amando.

Cuando era niño… cuando era tan inocente como Bella lo es aún, pensaba que el amor era el más hermoso de los sentimientos, pensaba que sería afortunado de sentirlo alguna vez.

Pero hoy que lo hago. Me siento miserable al darme cuenta de que ahora que amo, también odio.

OoO

_***Belladona: Es una planta con flores moradas muy bellas y con cerezas negras como frutos los cuales son altamente tóxicos. Ésta planta produce alucinaciones, dilatación de la pupila, excitación. Es altamente tóxica y puede producir coma inmediato y la muerte en minutos. Ésta planta era muy utilizada en la Edad Media por las mujeres que practicaban la brujería con el fin de "viajar a otros mundos".**_

_**¿Os gustó? Espero en verdad que sí. ¿Qué les parece el pensamiento de Edward con respecto a Bella? ¿Qué creen que le hizo Ángela para que él la odie tanto aún después de muerta? ¿Edward resultó como lo esperaban?**_

_**Dejen sus reviews y alerts (Procuraré responder sus comentarios).**_

_**Un beso muy grande.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_Advertencia: Historia Rated M. Temas fuertes._**

**_Una sincera disculpa por la tardanza, me enfermé horriblemente gracias a la lluvia y no pude actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí._**

**_Gracias a mi beta, Vhica de FFAD._**

**_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /_**

**_¡Mira el tráiler de éste fic en youtube (el link del video en mi perfil)!_**

**_A todas un millón de gracias por comentar._**

**_A leer._**

Capítulo 7:

Los golpes en la puerta me despiertan y yo suelto una exclamación mientras me levanto para abrir. ¿Qué hora es? Andrea me mira de manera neutral.

—El señor Cullen le manda decir que por favor baje para tomar el desayuno con él. Y pidió que no se quitara el pijama que trae puesto.

Asiento —Gracias, iré en un momento —cierro la puerta y frunzo el ceño. ¿Por qué no quiere que me quite el pijama? Encojo los hombros y voy hacia el baño.

¡Agh! ¡Terrible! Tengo los ojos hinchados por el llanto y ojeras por las pesadillas. Me lavo la cara y me sujeto el cabello en una coleta para poder verme presentable, lo cual logro… en parte.

Sacudo la cama y la tiendo, recojo todo lo que pueda estar fuera de lugar y finalmente me pongo la bata.

Bajo las escaleras y pongo a prueba mi sentido de orientación esperando no perderme en la enorme casa. Para mi fortuna me es fácil encontrar el comedor. Edward está sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, está recién bañado y exquisitamente vestido.

En cuanto me ve se pone de pie y mueve la silla como todo un caballero para que yo me siente.

Me mira.

—Buenos días, Bella —me examina de arriba hacia abajo y me ruborizo—. Estás perfecta. ¿Qué quieres desayunar? Hay cereal, fruta, pancakes, huevos, bacon…

—Fruta. gracias.

Edward llama a Andrea y ella regresa con un plato de fruta al minuto. Comenzamos a desayunar en tranquilo silencio. El ventanal frente al comedor revela una luz azulada, muestra de que aún es temprano.

—Son las seis de la mañana. En cuanto termines el desayuno, te llevaré a tu apartamento para que te cambies y te acompañaré a la universidad.

—Edward no, no tienes que hacer eso. No quiero molestarte.

—Puedo hacerlo —responde con voz agresiva—, y lo voy a hacer. ¿Tú crees que permitiré que te lastimen de nuevo, mariposa?

Suspiro por dentro. _Oh, Edward. Por favor… soy demasiado débil frente a tus palabras._

—No te incomodes, Bella —me acaricia la mejilla con la yema de su dedo—. Tú eres mi mariposa: Hermosa, frágil y volátil.

—Edward, yo…

—Shissst. Por favor, déjame alagarte. Déjame entrar a tu vida.

Es como si una bomba detonara en mi interior. _Déjame entrar a tu vida. _

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo? —Pregunto con temor.

Él suelta un suspiro y deja el tenedor a un lado. —Quiero estar a tu lado.

Tomo su respuesta como un: "Sí, quiero ser tu amigo", pero dicho de manera más bonita.

Terminamos el desayuno, él se levanta y me da la mano.

—Déjame verte —dice y me da una vuelta—. Eres tan hermosa que duele.

—Gra… Ay… Edward… —No puedo hablar, porque ya me estoy mordiendo los labios y estoy sonrojada.

Él acuna mi rostro entre sus manos y se acerca a mí. Me mira a los ojos y luego, mis labios.

—Bella, Bella, ven preciosa. Dame un beso.

El aire se me escapa, como si me hubiera dado un golpe en el estómago. _Dame un beso. _Le veo tan cerca y en lo único que pienso es en que no evitaré su beso otra vez. _Disfruta un segundo… luego veremos qué pasa._

Su aliento cálido se entremezcla con el mío. Las puntas brillantes de sus zapatos tocan los deditos de mis pies. El algodón de su saco roza con el chiffon de la bata. Yo cierro los ojos, espero a por su beso; pero al sentir que éste no llega abro los ojos. Él me está mirando fijamente aún, se acerca y con su nariz recorre el borde de mi rostro y el costado de mi cuello.

—Hueles a rosas… y a manzanas.

Las pupilas de sus ojos se dilatan, una de sus manos baja hasta mi cintura. Me acerca más, me pega a su pecho. Me pongo en puntas, como si estuviera en ballet, él se inclina y finalmente…

—Señor Cu… ¡Oh! Lo siento, no quería interrumpir.

—¡Andrea! —Grita furibundo—. ¿Qué quiere, Andrea?

—S-Su-Su her-mana al teléfono.

Mi corazón está en mi boca. _Estuve a punto de besarlo._

Y sí, soy tan patética que me siento feliz con el sólo hecho de que estuve a sólo milímetros de sus labios y respiré sus exhalaciones. Esto es felicidad para mí aún cuando no llegué a besarlo.

—Dígale que la llamaré luego —él se pasa una mano por el cabello, y creo que esa acción es tremendamente hermosa y pagana, como el resto de él. —Bella…

—No, Edward —interrumpo—. Subiré a cambiarme. Yo… ahora… —señalo con mi pulgar a mis espaldas y me voy.

A los pocos minutos bajo con mi ropa de ayer puesta. Él me recibe al pie de la escalera con una sonrisa y me coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, pone un gesto de extrañeza.

—¿No te has duchado? —pregunta.

—Hum… no. No quiero abusar, Edward. Prefiero ducharme en mi casa.

—No mientas. No te sientes a gusto aquí —está dolido.

—¡Oh no! ¡Por supuesto que no! Ésta casa es lo más hermoso y exquisito que he visto en mi vida y tú… tú me has hecho sentir como una princesa todo éste tiempo.

Me acaricia la mejilla, con ése gesto tierno en el rostro que sólo él puede hacer —Eres una princesa, Bella Swan. Eres mi mariposa.

Mi piel arde bajo su tacto y no evito rememorar la sensación caliente de su aliento golpeando mi boca.

—Te… llevaré a casa —suspira y toma mi mano.

OoO

—Prométeme que estarás bien —de nuevo está acunando mi rostro con sus manos y yo estoy a punto de volverme mantequilla en sus dedos.

—Lo prometo. Me cuidaré, nada va a pasarme.

—Vendré a recogerte. ¿Cenarás conmigo?

—Eso suena como una cita —digo en un tono que pretende hacerle reír, porque se nota claramente nervioso.

—Lo es. Te llevaré a donde tú quieras. Por favor, acepta cenar conmigo.

_En ningún momento pensaría decirte que no, Edward. _

—De acuerdo —respondo y miro de reojo para confirmar mis sospechas: Toooda la gente nos está mirando, pero ellos no me importan. Lo que me importa es que Mike también lo está haciendo, me está mirando furibundo, tiene los ojos rojos. Está drogado.

_¡Dios, va a matarme! ¡Dios, va a matarme! ¡Llévame contigo, Edward! ¡Llévame!_

—Si por mí fuera, no te hubiera dejado salir jamás de mi casa.

—Fue lindo de tu parte que me dejaras quedarme.

—Podrías quedarte de nuevo hoy —ofrece.

Su dedo pulgar masajea la parte trasera de mi cabeza y yo maúllo como un gato bajo su toque.

Él pasa saliva y de manera delicada me suelta. _Hmm… no. Se sentía tan bien…_

—Anda, Bella. Ve a tus clases. Yo estaré esperando.

Suspiro para mis adentros y él se aleja de mí.

—¡Edward! —grito y él voltea—. ¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo? —pregunto inocentemente sin esperar su siguiente respuesta:

—¡Porque yo te adoro, Bella!

.

.

.

_Te adoro… ¡Te adoro, Bella!... ¡Yo te adoro, Bella!... ¡Bella, te adoro!... ¡Te adoro!... ¡Porque yo te adoro, Bella!... Princesa… Mi mariposa ¡te adoro!_

—¿...Me está usted escuchando?

Alguien me toca el hombro y me hace un gesto con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, maestro. —¡Demonios!— ¿Podría repetirme la pregunta?

—¿Qué estilos artísticos caracterizaron a la Baja Edad Media? —El profesor Holt me mira detrás de sus gafas de montura ancha, está impaciente.

—El arte romántico y el gótico, profesor —respondo con el corazón martilleándome en los oídos. Jamás había hablado en clase.

—¿Y cuáles son las características de cada uno? ¡Señor West, conteste la pregunta!

Recargo la frente en mis manos cruzadas y sonrío ante mi distracción. _¡Te adoro, Bella! _Es como si estuviera a mi lado. Edward Cullen, mi sol, ¡me adora!

—…Por tanto es un claro ejemplo la Abadía de Cluny. La escultura en las fachadas y las grandes puertas muestran que…

Me vuelvo a perder en un mar rosa de sueños en donde Edward me abraza, me da un beso de amor y me dice al oído que me adora. Mi estómago se revuelve al recordar que ésta noche cenaré con él.

.

.

.

Sé que me está siguiendo, él y sus amigos parecen hacer un recorrido habitual por el pasillo, pero no es así. Me está acechando. Está esperando el momento en el que la estancia comience a vaciarse y atacar. Sujeto mis libros contra mi pecho y miro hacia el frente, la salida está a dos metros de mí. Camino más rápido y miro el reloj de encima de la puerta. Falta una hora para salir, Edward todavía no ha llegado. No hay quién me salve.

Finjo que no me percato de que uno de los amigos de Mike camina más rápido para posicionarse a mi lado. Es su táctica, luego otro abrirá un salón vacío y entonces Mike me empujará dentro.

Sin importarme nada comienzo a correr y salgo a la luz del atardecer, bajando los escalones como una loca.

—¡Agarra a esa perra! —grita Mike.

Yo no grito. No, sólo quiero huir… ¿pero a dónde? Entonces, para mi sorpresa y alivio, veo que Edward está a diez metros de mí; su auto estacionado detrás de la fuente. Está recargado en la puerta y fumando un cigarrillo, en la otra mano tiene un ramo de rosas blancas.

Corro más y más rápido para llegar a él. Él alza la vista y cuando me ve corriendo despavorida, deja caer el cigarrillo y el ramo al suelo, apaga el cigarrillo con el pie y da tres zancadas hacia mí. Yo llego y me estampo contra su pecho, él me abraza protectoramente y yo me sujeto de su camisa.

—¡Maldito cabrón! ¿Qué quieres con ella? ¡Te dije que te mataría si volvías a tocarla!

Mike detiene su maratón al igual que sus amigos.

—¡Sólo quiero hablar con ella! —responde el muy cobarde.

—¡No me creas idiota! ¡Ella es mía y nadie la toca! —Edward agacha su cabeza y me besa la coronilla, luego me encamina hacia el auto y yo sigo prendada de su ropa—. Shissst. Ya, ya pasó mariposa. Yo estoy aquí, él no va a tocarte. Yo estoy aquí.

—Él… él iba a lastimarme. Él me iba a…

—No, Bella. Yo no voy a permitir eso. Definitivamente no volverás a ese apartamento tuyo ¡no puedes!

—Yo… no… puedo quedarme contigo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú tienes tu vida. No puedes protegerme de todo, no puedes ir y venir para todos lados por mi culpa. Antes de que tú llegaras yo… yo…

—Cada día estabas a punto de ser violada. Cada día Pelletier te hacía sangrar y profanaba tu cuerpo.

Soy pequeña ante sus palabras. Sí, no puedo con mi vida. Es un desastre.

—Si no quieres venir conmigo, temo que entonces seré yo el que tendrá que quedarse en tu apartamento.

La imagen de Edward durmiendo en mi cama me hace reír.

—No creo que te sientas cómodo durmiendo en mi cama.

—Mientras sea a tu lado —señala— lo demás no importa.

OoO

—No… no puedes entrar otra vez. Lo único que lograrás será enfurecer a Pelletier. Entraré sola, prometo que aunque él me lo pida, no me quedaré.

—Serán las cinco horas más largas de mi vida —está mirando hacia el frente, con las manos apoyadas en el volante.

_¡Yo te adoro, Bella!_ Las palabras. SUS PALABRAS. Ahí están, haciendo eco en mi cabeza, chocando en las paredes de mi cuerpo y penetrando en mi alma.

—¿E… e… estarás aquí todo el tiempo?

—Absolutamente. —Él toma mi mano y la pone contra su pecho, en su corazón— Te siento aquí, Bella. Yo sentiré si algo malo te pasa y correré a salvarte.

—Actúas como un caballero de armadura blanca.

—Soy todo menos eso —asegura—. Pero te lo dije ésta mañana: Te adoro, Bella. Me sonrojo de nuevo y me retuerzo los dedos, con la mirada fija en el suelo alfombrado del auto.

—¿Te molesta que te diga que te adoro? —pregunta con voz profunda, está peligrosamente cerca de mí.

—"Adorar" es una palabra bastante seria —respondo—. Adoras a Dios, a un astro, a un ídolo.

—Yo te adoro, mariposa. ¿Es difícil para ti aceptarlo?

—Esto no sucede en la vida real. Es como si Jared Leto se enamorara de una de sus fans.

—No creo que Jared Leto tenga una fan tan hermosa como tú.

Suspiro y abro la puerta del auto. —No soy hermosa, no soy una mariposa y no me adoras. Sólo me tienes lástima.

Bajo del auto y entro a la Academia.

_Tonta, tonta, tonta. ¿Es tan difícil aceptar que él te quiere? Sí, Edward Cullen es hermoso… y es tu más grande ídolo, pero te quiere y te lo dice. Tonta, tonta._

_._

_._

_._

—¡Con esos movimientos no seduces a nadie! —Grita Pelletier—. Más soltura, Isabella. Los brazos ¡levántalos! Alec, ¡acaricia su pierna!

Sus gritos se suceden uno tras otro "¡Haz esto! ¡Haz lo otro!" Mi furia se prende. Estoy sudando y estoy roja, mis movimientos cobran fuerza y mi expresión se enfría.

—¡Eso es, Isabella! ¡Quiero ver sensualidad cruda! ¡Así, Alec! ¡Tócala, bésala!

Los ensayos no duran cinco horas, duran seis. Voy a los vestidores y me cambio el leotardo por un vestido de algodón azul y unas ballerinas a tono a sabiendas de que iré a cenar con Edward. Éste hecho me hace suspirar pero recuerdo entonces lo que le dije antes de salir del auto.

Me tapo el rostro con las manos. _¡Oh, por qué tenía que decirle eso!_

Pelletier no me pidió que me quedara. Escuché que ésta noche tenía una cena con Aro, su esposa y Dimitri; un músico que quiere invertir en la Academia.

Salgo corriendo y atravieso la explanada a paso acelerado. Él ya está ahí, _lleva una hora esperando. _

Me abre la puerta del auto y me sonríe.

—Eres tan hermosa que quitas el aliento y por favor —dice atropellando las palabras—, no vuelvas a gritarme como lo hiciste hace un rato. No vuelvas a intentar llevarme la contraria. Tu sí eres hermosa, eres mi mariposa y te adoro.

—¡Ay Edward! —Suspiro—. Tú no comprendes —me meto al auto.

Él conduce hasta un restaurante en la costa, —luego de que yo insistí en que él eligiera el sitio. La vista maravillosa del Hudson desde el balcón del establecimiento es asombrosa.

Hay una vela en el centro de la mesa y un lirio flotando dentro de una pecera. La decoración es bastante íntima y acogedora.

—El estilo es bueno ¿verdad? —pregunta.

—Justamente hoy estábamos hablando del estilo romántico en clase —murmuro.

—¿Ah, sí? —Recarga su barbilla en sus dedos—. ¿Y qué más, Bella? Vamos, enséñame.

Acomodo la servilleta sobre mi regazo —B-Bu-Bueno… los cuadros de las paredes. La pintura romántica tiene una remarcada inclinación por la violencia, la tragedia y el drama. Cuando recién surgió ésta corriente, se comenzaron a ver en las pinturas figuras fantasiosas como monstruos y brujas. Un claro ejemplo es la pintura de _Saturno devorando a su hijo, _de Francisco de Goya; el cuadro es grotesco y de matices oscuros. O por ejemplo ése cuadro de allá: _Nachtmahr _de Füssli, una hermosa doncella desfallecida sobre su cama con criaturas terroríficas acechando su inconsciencia.

Él se gira y ve el cuadro, regresa su vista hacia mí y alza una ceja. —Eres increíblemente inteligente y pronuncias el alemán con perfección.

—Mi profesor de literatura dice que el alemán es bastante sencillo. Es lo mismo que hablar inglés, sólo que sin cariño.

—Entonces es un idioma bastante adecuado para mí, _mein _s_chmetterling*_— musita—. ¿No te parece?

—Me parece que tú haces de el alemán, el más atractivo de los idiomas. Podría escucharte hablar en alemán el resto de la noche.

—_Es wird ein Vergnügen sein, schön* _—me guiña un ojo y mi conciencia de desmaya.

El mesero llega con la cena: Crema de calabaza de castilla, raviolis rellenos de brandada de bacalao con pesto, salmón y crema irlandesa y de postre creme brulee. A las dos copas de vino comienzo a sentirme mareada, así que comienzo a tomar agua.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—Sí, todo bastante rico.

—Entonces vámonos, me gustaría mostrarte algo.

—¿A dónde?

—A mi casa.

—Edward…

—Ya sé… ya sé que me dijiste que no te quedarías, pero no estás a salvo. Ésta tarde Mike te estaba persiguiendo, si yo no hubiera estado ahí…

—Pero estuviste, y eso es lo que importa. No es que no quiera quedarme en tu casa, es todo lo que una chica podría desear… pero tú has salvado mi vida en más de una ocasión, no quiero abusar de tus atenciones y que te aburras de mí.

—Yo jamás me aburriría de ti. Vamos, Bella. Abusa de mí, estoy dispuesto.

Paga la cuenta y después nos subimos de nuevo al auto. Llegamos a su casa. Creo que ha logrado convencerme.

—De acuerdo, Edward. Te tomaré la palabra y abusaré de tu caballerosidad.

Él cierra la puerta tras de sí y me sonríe. —Le has dado alegría a ésta casa por una noche más —mira su reloj—. Espera un momento. ¡Andrea! —la susodicha aparece en cuestión de segundos y ésta vez, cuando me mira, veo rechazo en sus ojos.

—Dígame, señor Cullen.

—Tiene la noche libre —ordena con voz seca.

—Pero si es miércoles y son las once de la noche.

—Deberá encontrar algo qué hacer… o podría irse a su casa.

Andrea baja la cabeza —Sí, señor. ¿Quiere que antes sirva la cena?

—No es necesario, buenas noches.

Edward pone una mano en mi espalda y me guía hacia las escaleras, luego damos vuelta hacia la izquierda y quedamos frente a una puerta de vidrio. Él abre la puerta.

—No miento cuando te digo que te obsequio las mejores flores de mi jardín.

En efecto, es una terraza hermosa con flores por todos lados, todas en perfecto estado.

—Vaya, eso es bastante halagador.

Él avanza y corta una rosa roja y me la da. —Cuidado con las espinas.

Me muestra solo algunas de las flores, la única luz es la de la luna llena de Octubre.

—Y mira: ¿sabes qué es? —él se inclina sobre la planta que tiene frutos de color oscuro, pequeños y redondos. La flor es de pétalos puntiagudos de un morado intenso y el pistilo es amarillo brillante.

—No —respondo—. Pero es bastante… cautivadora, en un modo extraño.

—Su nombre es Deadly Nightshade, también llamada Belladonna. En la antigüedad, los celtas tenían una leyenda que decía que en el interior de la flor habitaba una hechicera increíblemente hermosa a la que era peligroso mirar. El espíritu sólo sale de la flor en la Noche de Walpurgis*. Sus frutos son tóxicos y provocan la pérdida de la voz y alucinaciones, incluso puedes dejar de respirar ¿No te parece encantador? Una flor letalmente hermosa. —Su mirada se concentra en aquella planta y algo me hace pensar que está pensando algo más…

—Creo que desde ahora es mi flor favorita —señalo con una sonrisa.

Él se levanta y me toma la mano. —Ven, vamos adentro, no quiero que te enfermes.

Edward va prendiendo las luces a medida que atravesamos las estancias hasta llegar a un salón enorme sin ninguna ventana y, como único punto de iluminación una colosal y hermosa araña de cristal en el techo. Las paredes son de color borgoña, como el color de la sangre; el piso mantiene el laminado de madera oscura del resto de la casa. En el extremo más alejado del salón hay un increíble aparato de sonido de última generación y junto a él, como luchando por protagonismo, hay un tocadiscos antiguo como los de los años treinta. De resto no hay nada más. Ningún otro mueble.

Inmediatamente comienzo a preguntarme por qué me ha traído aquí. ¿Qué hay en ésta habitación que quiera mostrarme? La repuesta llega enseguida.

—Bella —dice en un susurro. Me giro para quedar de frente a él—. Si te pidiera algo… ¿lo harías? —en sus ojos veo la súplica y el temor de que le diga que no.

Por un momento pienso en responderle lo que cualquier persona normal contestaría: "Depende de lo que quieras". Pero sé de inmediato que no sería capaz de negarme a nada aunque quisiera.

—Sí —digo suspirando. Él exhala el aire y se relaja visiblemente, pero al siguiente segundo vuelve a tomar la actitud distante tan de él.

—Baila para mí —musita.

—¿Hum? ¿Qué baile para ti?

—Aquella primera vez que te vi bailar sobre el escenario, me sentí celoso de todos los que también podían verte, y me sentí aún peor con esos bailarines a tu lado tocándote todo el tiempo. Quiero que bailes para mí, mariposa. Quiero ser yo el único que pueda tener el placer de tu danza al menos por ésta vez, quiero saber que sólo te mueves por mí y para mí.

Estoy conteniendo la respiración. ¿Él está celoso? ¿Eso significa que le gusto? _Yo te adoro, Bella. _Escucho sus palabras en mi mente otra vez.

—¿Q-Qué quieres… que baile? —tartamudeo y en su rostro aparece una mueca de satisfacción extraña que no es una sonrisa, pero es atemorizante y cautivadora.

Con pasos lentos y una mano metida en el bolsillo del pantalón, viaja hasta el rincón donde el tocadiscos está, toma un vinilo y lo coloca, pone la aguja sobre ésta y una guitarra comienza a sonar al instante.

Regresa y se para frente a mí, con el dedo índice sobre los labios, mirándome de hito en hito.

—El concierto de Aranjuez, mariposa —anuncia—. Muévete como te plazca. Eres hermosa en todas las formas posibles.

Un clarinete sustituye a la guitarra en un vaivén tremendamente sensual. Me siento caliente, estoy sudando.

Me alejo de él hasta ocupar el centro de la estancia y con el corazón latiéndome por todas partes, comienzo a bailar. No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, los pasos surgen uno después de otro por sí solos. Mi alma se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo y me siento libre. El tiempo se detiene.

Olvido que él me mira fijamente, con la boca entreabierta y las pupilas dilatadas. Ignoro el hecho de que cada vez va acercándose más a mí y trato de no temblar al sentir sus manos en mi cintura; pero finalmente no puedo seguir manteniéndome en puntas cuando, de un momento a otro, él me suelta el cabello de la coleta y se inclina junto a mi boca.

—¿Me dejarías besarte, mariposa? —pregunta en un susurro junto a mi oído. Y lo sé. Él sabe que no voy a negarme… y me siento patética al enterarme que él es perfectamente consciente de que yo soy mantequilla en sus dedos.

Respiro agitadamente y casi puedo ver mi aliento en el aire frío de la habitación.

—¡Ah…! —Suspira—-. Eres tan hermosa —acaricia mi mejilla y echa mi cabeza hacia atrás—. No te niegues —murmura.

Me quedo quieta, hiperventilando y pasando saliva. Cierro los ojos y luego de lo que me parecen eternos segundos, el roce anhelado llega. Sólo eso, un roce.

—¿Cuántos te han besado antes de mí, Bella? —Su voz se endurece un poco.

Abro los ojos y me muerdo el labio inferior. —Ellos no importan, Edward.

—Sí que lo hacen. Dime, porque planeo borrarlos a todos y cada uno.

—Pelletier… y Mike —el dolor me desfigura el rostro—. Sólo ellos y por la fuerza.

Respira aceleradamente —¿Quieres… quieres decir que yo…?

—Sí… tú… tú serás prácticamente el primero.

Me sujeta más fuerte por la cintura —¿Me regalas tu boca entonces, mariposa?

—Hum… —Suelto el aire. No soy capaz de formular una sola respuesta coherente. Me agarro fuerte de las solapas de su saco para evitar el show de caerme frente a él y verme más patética (de ser posible).

Se acerca de nuevo a mis labios y entreabre la boca, atrapa mi labio inferior y succiona un poco, presionando. Mi nombre se escapa de su garganta en forma de gruñido y una corriente eléctrica empieza en mi pecho y se expande como una bomba atómica. El cuerpo entero me tiembla y los vellos de todo mi cuerpo se dilatan, siento escalofríos.

—Te besé —dice como si fuera una especie de triunfo.

El pensamiento me hace sonreír. —¡Lo hiciste! —exclamo alzando las cejas.

—¿Está siendo sarcástica, hermosa y delicada señorita Swan? —Se muerde los labios y delinea el mío con el dedo índice. Su mirada se vuelve oscura—. Voy a quitarlos a todos de aquí, mariposa. Voy a besarte tanto que pronto no recordarás a nadie más.

Cierta sensación de euforia se ha apoderado de mí, tuerzo la boca y respondo:

—¿Vas a besarme otra vez? Para eso tendría yo que dejarte.

Él niega con la cabeza —Por supuesto que no. Me regalaste tu boca, Bella. Ahora me pertenece y puedo hacer lo que me plazca con ella.

—Yo no te regalé nada —digo en broma—. No te respondí jamás que sí.

—No me respondiste —apunta—. Y el que calla otorga, mariposa.

—Qué astuto, Cullen.

—Contigo me conviene serlo.

El corazón me late muy fuerte y aprieto con más ahínco la tela de la solapa entre mis puños.

—Bésame otra vez —susurro.

—Pensaba que no lo pedirías nunca —sonríe y me besa de nuevo.

.

.

.

Estamos en la cocina, estoy recargada en la encimera blanca y Edward está al otro lado. Nos miramos fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres comer, mariposa?

Suspiro, ya se lo dije mil veces.

—Es en serio, no tengo hambre, pero si tú quieres comer algo…

—Yo sí quiero comer algo —su voz se vuelve ronca y profunda.

Me sonrojo y agacho la cabeza. ¡Dios! ¡Qué calor!

Antes de que pueda detenerle, él rodea la encimera y toma mi rostro en sus manos.

—Tu boca, mariposa. Quiero comer tu boca.

—Edward, por favor…

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta inocente, haciéndose el desentendido.

—No finjas que no sabes —estrecho mi mirada—. Juegas conmigo, no es justo.

—Tú lo haces conmigo todo el tiempo.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Pero claro —continúa—. No te das cuenta de que me tienes como mendigo pidiendo sobras.

—Yo… yo jamás te haría algo tan horrible.

—Con cada pequeña cosa que haces —me pone un mechón detrás de la oreja y aprovecha para hacer una caricia fantasma sobre el costado de mi rostro—. Cuando estás en silencio y te encierras en dimensiones que no compartes conmigo. Cuando hablas sobre arte y te apasionas tanto que tus ojos brillan. Cuando te sonrojas y bajas la mirada. Cuando estrujas los dedos frente a ti y te encojes en tu lugar viéndote indefensa. Cuando haces sonidos de placer al comer algo que te gusta y me vuelves loco… Y sobre todo cuando bailas, es el cielo, en especial cuando lo haces sólo para mí.

—Tú… tú me lo pediste.

—Me gusta sufrir, mariposa. Verte bailar es la cosa más hermosa que he visto hasta ahora —remarca las dos últimas palabras.

—¿Hasta ahora?

Entonces él me ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y hunde su nariz en mi cuello, aspira fuerte; la sensación es maravillosa.

—Estoy absolutamente seguro de que tu cuerpo desnudo es el hedonismo a la enésima potencia.

Jadeo ante semejantes palabras. ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás había oído algo así!

Mi corazón late con la velocidad de mil caballos de fuerza, apuesto a que le haría competencia al mejor de los autos deportivos.

—Respira, mariposa —su voz es suave y aterciopelada. Se incorpora y me mira a los ojos—. Perdóname si te asusté, pero tú… tú me haces sentir cosas que no puedo controlar.

—No estoy asustada —_mentirosa__—._ ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

—Eres una terrible mentirosa. Claro que estás aterrorizada y lo entiendo.

Ante su franqueza los ojos se me humedecen y pretendo mirar hacia abajo.

—No, mariposa. No me escondas tu dolor.

—Ha sido terrible para mí, Edward. Pelletier me ha hecho cosas tan horribles que…

—Yo te haré olvidarlo, mariposa. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Suspiro. —Sí.

—Entonces… ¿me regalas tu cuerpo también?

—Mhhmm —jadeo.

—Ahora tu boca y tu cuerpo me pertenecen. Ya verás, Bella, lo que voy a hacerte sentir.

Respiro como si hubiera acabado de correr un maratón, poco me falta para apoyar las manos en las rodillas para poder respirar mejor. Me mojo los labios.

—¿Te he dejado sin palabras? —Pregunta inocente—. Entonces permíteme aprovechar tu silencio.

Me da un casto beso, que aunque suave y tierno, consigue encender mi cuerpo en llamas.

—Es hora de dormir, mariposa.

—Es… temprano… todavía —respondo acercando mis labios a los suyos, buscando el contacto.

—Los ángeles deben dormir, mariposa —me levanta del asiento y me lleva de la mano escaleras arriba, dejándome frente a la habitación en la que dormí ayer.

—Hasta mañana, Edward —musito decepcionada.

Él suelta una risita —Hasta mañana, mariposa y no pongas esa cara, no vas a dormir sola.

_¿?¿?¿?_

—¿Tú…? ¿Tú vas a…? —tartamudeo.

—Shissst. Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada —dice con voz suave— …por ahora.

Abre la puerta y la cierra con pestillo cuando estamos dentro. Me da otro pijama de bata larga de seda que está doblada sobre la silla.

—Yo estaré en el baño —avisa—. Así que puedes cambiarte tranquilamente —dicho esto se encierra en la mencionada habitación y yo me quedo de una pieza frente a la gran cama.

Las mariposas revolotean dentro de mí.

_Vamos. A. Dormir. Juntos. Vamos. A. Dormir. Juntos. _Las palabras revotan en las paredes de mi cabeza.

Me cambio rápidamente, y no tanto por el miedo de que él me vea desnuda, sino por la vergüenza de que él vea mis marcas y moretones.

Retiro las sábanas y me deslizo dentro, tapándome hasta la barbilla. Justo entonces Edward sale de la habitación con el saco en la mano y la camisa desabrochada dos botones, el cabello más despeinado que de costumbre y descalzo, sin medias.

—¿Lista, mariposa?

Su voz profunda promete muchas cosas y me confunde _¿lista?_

—Para dormir, Bella —completa, como adivinando mis sucios pensamientos. Me sonrojo.

Se mete bajo las cobijas y me toma la mano, llevándola a su boca; deposita un beso.

—Tranquila, cariño. Sólo vamos a dormir. Podría incluso contarte un cuento, si eso te tranquiliza.

—No es necesario. Es sólo que… vamos demasiado rápido ¿no crees?

—¿Lo dices porque a penas hoy te he besado y ya estamos durmiendo juntos?

—Ajá.

—Para mí ha sido la más agónica y lenta de las torturas, mariposa. Desde que te conocí, hace ya casi un mes, lo único que he deseado ha sido besarte de pies a cabeza, alabar tu cuerpo como una diosa y ser tú fiel esclavo. Y ahora… no hay nada que me hiciera más feliz que éste momento.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Yo jamás te mentiría, mariposa.

Me abraza a su pecho y me besa la coronilla. Luego de un largo silencio dice:

—¿Sabes qué es lo único que nos ha faltado?

—¿Hum?

—Hacerte la gran pregunta. Soy un caballero, mariposa y tú una dama.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Quieres ser mi novia, Bella?

—¡Oh! —exclamo sin querer. Estaba tan obnubilada por el momento, que no había pensando en el simple y cliché hecho —Sssí… Edward —siseo.

—Ahora eres mi chica, entonces. Mía.

La palabra tiene cierto poder sobre mí y me hace sentir protegida —Tuya.

—Mía —envuelve mi cintura en su brazo y me aprieta como una hiedra. Gime cuando aspira el olor de mi cabello—. Vas a ser mi muerte, mariposa. Dulce veneno.

Pero yo… tan tonta y ciega gracias al mágico momento, no escucho sus palabras. Estoy en otra dimensión, en una nueva y mágica.

OoO

**_Mein schmetterling*: Mi mariposa._**

**_Wird ein Vergnügen sein, schön*: Será un placer, preciosa._**

**_Noche de Walpurgis*: Noche de brujas en la cultura celta._**

**_Belladona… ¡Qué flor más hermosa y misteriosa! ¿no creen? Espero que les haya gustado el cap. ¿Cómo ven la relación de éste par? Rápida como una cometa ¿cierto? Pobre Bella, ella no sabe lo que le espera… ¿Qué hará Edward de ahora en adelante con ella? Recuerden nenas que Bella le ha regalado su cuerpo y su boca ¿será Edward gentil o un patán de primera? Estoy que me muerdo las uñas. _**

**_Dejen sus reviews y sus alerts. Yo estoy con ustedes nenas, a sólo una pantalla de distancia. Sus comentarios hermosos me ayudan a sobrevivir._**

**_Las adoro a todas por igual, ustedes son mi mundo._**

**_Un beso. _**

**_Amy W._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Rated M por temas fuertes y lemmons. Ya lo sabes.**_

_**Gracias a Vhica, beta de FFAD por corregir ésta historia.**_

_**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios nenas. Las quiero con todo mi corazón.**_

_**Mira el tráiler de éste fic en: www . youtube watch?v =m65bT48W-i8**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 8:

Me despierta la sensación de una mirada sobre mí. Ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, rasgos perfectos. ¡Edward! Lo había olvidado por completo, lo de ayer me parecía un sueño difuso, algo que sólo había pasado en mi mente.

—Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí —susurra—. Hoy, si tú no hubieras aceptado quedarte, hubiera despertado sólo y con un deseo de besarte más fuerte que el de ayer.

Respiro despacio para forzar a mi corazón a no latir desbocado y salir de pronto de mi pecho, lo cual no me sorprendería.

—Hum… —jadeo—. ¡Buenos días!

Él sonríe, sin que la alegría le llegue a los ojos, me da un beso en la mejilla y me acaricia la piel de la cintura por encima del pijama.

—Te esperaré abajo para desayunar —se separa abruptamente y se levanta de la cama dándome la espalda.

—Pero…

—Son más de las seis, mariposa —me mira por encima de su hombro—. Date una ducha y vístete.

—¿Y qué se supone que voy a ponerme?

Se pasa una mano por el cabello y baja la mirada.

—Andrea te traerá ropa, por eso no te preocupes. Después baja a desayunar.

Se va, sin mirarme de frente en un solo momento y yo me quedo sentada en el medio de la cama, confundida, aterrorizada y enamorada como el demonio.

OoO

¿Jeans? ¿Blusón? ¿Botas? ¿De dónde sacó Andrea o más bien, Edward todo esto? ¿Lo compró?

Incómoda ante la ignorancia de la procedencia de lo que llevo puesto, bajo a desayunar.

Andrea me dirige una mirada glacial por una fracción de segundo para luego preguntar:

—¿Desea huevos cocidos, señorita?

—No, gracias.

Ella se va y yo tomo asiento al lado de Edward. Está terriblemente guapo en su traje oscuro y camisa blanca desabrochada dos botones y sin corbata.

—¿Te gustó la ropa? —pregunta, tomando su café.

Dudosa, asiento. —¿La compraste?

Edward tensa el mentón —No precisamente.

—¿De dónde salió, entonces?

—¿Qué es lo que te mortifica, mariposa? —dice solemnemente—. Si te ves hermosa, más que cualquier día.

Su mirada dulce y su cumplido hacia mí, me hacen olvidar mi repentino enojo. Me relajo y encojo los hombros.

—Lo lamento. Debería agradecerte en vez de reclamarte. Gracias, Edward.

—¿Edward? —Alza la ceja—. ¿No tienes otro nombre para mí, mariposa? Yo tengo cientos para ti.

Me sonrojo y bajo la mirada, encontrando el melón picado la cosa más entretenida del universo.

—Si no lo tienes, no importa. Supongo que "Edward" está bien; después de todo, es mi nombre —en su tono de voz se nota claramente desilusionado y triste.

—Ésta soy yo, Edward —musito—. Tímida, sombría y llena de defectos. Perdóname si no tengo ningún apodo cursi para decirte.

—Y por eso te quiero tanto —me toma por el mentón y me da un beso casto en los labios—. Como decidas llamarme, está bien. Tu voz es como el canto de las sirenas para mí.

—Y tú… tú eres por completo la luz en mi oscuridad —una lágrima se queda detenida en mi lacrimal.

Edward traga duro y me besa el dorso de la mano.

—Te quiero tanto, mariposa.

.

.

.

Mike Newton me mira con odio durante toda la clase de matemáticas y yo me alejo lo más posible de él, inclusive resisto las ganas de ir al baño, pero a mitad del día me es imposible cuando, al terminar la hora, siento que me llega el periodo.

Corro al baño para colocarme una toalla y cuando salgo, Mike está recargado en la puerta de salida y me dedica su sonrisa asquerosa y oscura.

—Éste es el baño de mujeres —digo, en un inútil intento de distraerle.

_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Edward no está para salvarme. Piensa, piensa._

—Me humillas cada vez que tienes oportunidad, bailarina de cajita musical. Te sientes superior con tu "novio" al lado; pero estoy harto —se acerca con pasos lentos y la suela de sus tenis rechina contra el suelo—. Lo siento si no te puedo ofrecer un ambiente más lindo, pero es hora de terminar lo que no pude en mi apartamento.

—Mike… no… Si te acercas gritaré.

—¿Y quién te va a escuchar? Todos están en clase —chasquea la lengua—. No debiste entrar tan sola.

—Mike, por favor… —cierro los ojos con asco, preparada para decir lo mismo que le digo a Pelletier cuando está furioso conmigo— …haré lo que quieras.

Él alza una ceja, sorprendido y triunfante y en un rápido movimiento, me tiene contra la pared con mi cabello enredado en su puño, me obliga a hincarme.

—¡Chúpamela! Quiero saber si esa boca tuya es tan suave como promete —gruñe entre dientes. Su cara es completamente roja.

Desabrocha su bragueta frente a mí y todo sucede como en cámara lenta.

_¿Me regalas tu boca entonces, mariposa…? Voy a besarte tanto que pronto no recordarás a nadie más… Tu boca, mariposa. Quiero comer tu boca._

Las lágrimas comienzan a salir de pronto. No, no puedo hacer esto. Mi boca… mis labios… mi cuerpo… ¡todo! Ahora le pertenecen a Edward. Nadie más, ¡nadie!

Cierro mis manos en puños y con toda la fuerza que tengo golpeo a Mike en la entrepierna. Él suelta un quejido ahogado y se tira al suelo frente a mí.

—¡Maldita puta! —grita mientras yo me levanto con movimientos frenéticos y cuando miro hacia atrás, no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Abro la puerta del baño y salgo corriendo de ahí. Pero entonces, como un cubo de agua helada, el peso de mis acciones recae sobre mis hombros. No puedo permanecer aquí, cuando Mike me vea encontrará la manera de… vengarse de lo que le hice.

Corro entonces a la residencia y entro a mi apartamento, cojo una maleta pequeña y guardo toda la ropa que cabe dentro; tomo una pluma y escribo una nota rápida para Jane.

_Me quedaré un tiempo en casa de una amiga._

_B._

Salgo del edificio y me dirijo a la salida principal. Justo en ese momento Edward se estaciona detrás de la fuente.

Camino a paso acelerado, emocionada de nuevo por mi "gran logro" y por el hecho de que ahora Edward Cullen es mío. Cuando me ve, sale del auto y se recarga en la puerta. Tiene una Belladona en la mano.

—Mariposa, ¿qué pasa? Deberías estar en clases —mira su reloj para corroborar su inferencia.

—Llévame, Edward —estoy jadeando por aire.

—¿A dónde?

—A donde quieras. Hoy quiero estar contigo.

Me dedica su sonrisa torcida y con un botón de mando a distancia, abre el maletero del auto para guardar mis cosas.

—Así que… ¿vas a quedarte conmigo otra vez, eh? —pregunta.

Me sonrojo —Sí, no te avisé… perdón.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Ya venía preparado para rogar.

—¿En serio?

Se acerca y me pone un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, aprovechando para colocar la Belladona entre mi cabello.

—Anoche, abrazado a tu cuerpo, dormí mejor que nunca. Te adoro, luz de mi vida.

—Fuego de mis entrañas —completo en un suspiro.

Me guiña un ojo. —Leíste el libro, pequeña lolita* —la mirada de Edward se oscurece y lentamente va bajando su rostro hacia mí.

Me pongo en puntillas de ballet y sello sus labios con los míos. Edward me pega a su cuerpo y abarca el costado de mi cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra me presiona la espalda para que no me separe.

Succiona mi labio superior y su lengua delinea la línea media entre mis labios. La sensación es alucinante. Luego, cuando succiona mi labio inferior, muerde ligeramente y eso es suficiente para que la cabeza me dé vueltas.

Me arrastra entonces unos pasos y me recarga contra la puerta del BMW. Empezamos entonces, una batalla de besos que siempre termina ganando él.

Experto 5. Novata 0.

En algún momento, Edward me alza por la cintura y yo coloco mis pies sobre los suyos, entonces su pelvis roza la mía y él suelta un jadeo que le obliga a separase de mi boca, mientras yo gimo por lo bajo.

Estoy hiperventilando. Edward apoya su frente contra la mía.

—Bella… perdóname… Yo… quiero ser un caballero contigo…

Hay una llama que dentro de mí se ha encendido, logrando disipar el temor y los traumas de años de maltrato.

—Tal vez yo no quiero que lo seas tanto —murmuro.

Él me mira incrédulo por un segundo, al siguiente, pega su boca a mi oído.

—Ya verás, mariposa, que cuando llegue el momento te haré suplicar y gritar de placer. Vas a arquear tu cuerpo debajo del mío y sobre el mío. Te voy a comer viva, mariposa… Y lo vas a adorar.

Tengo los ojos cerrados y me estoy mordiendo el labio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo, Edward?

—Cuando tú lo ordenes, hada. Cuando tú quieras.

Asiento, segura bajo su promesa y luego, él me abre la puerta del auto.

—Ahora cuéntame ¿por qué has salido antes? —pregunta cuando estamos en la avenida.

Bajo la mirada. Lo había olvidado por completo.

—Bella… —advierte.

—Está bien, te lo diré —exhalo— Mike me encontró sola en el baño y…

—¡Ese cabrón! ¿Te hizo algo? Lo voy a matar…

—Estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero yo, yo lo golpeé y salí corriendo.

—¿Te defendiste, mariposa?

—Aja.

—Te estás convirtiendo en una gatita salvaje —dice divertido.

Me siento orgullosa de lo que he hecho —Tu gatita, Edward.

Desvía su mirada unos instantes del camino para mirarme fijamente.

—Vas a ser mi muerte, mariposa. Lo juro.

.

.

.

Edward me lleva a un restaurante, aunque yo insisto en el hecho de que McDonald's y una Pepsi serán suficientes.

—Ahora que eres mía, mariposa, te daré lo mejor.

Estamos sentados y yo como pequeños bocados, concentrándome en masticar. Estoy segura de que he subido por lo menos un kilo.

_Pelletier me va a matar._

—¿Tienes familia? —pregunto con el fin de amenizar la comida.

Él asiente.

—¿Hermanos?

—Dos.

—¿Los ves a menudo?

—Sólo Alice habla conmigo. Con la otra… tengo problemas.

—¿Y cómo son ellas?

—La curiosidad mató al gato, mariposa.

—Pero al menos, esta gatita no morirá ignorante.

Deja los cubiertos sobre el plato y toma un poco de vino.

—Está bien, gatita —carraspea—. Alice es casi igual de sombría que yo, toca el violín y es preciosa.

—¿Está casada?

—Sí, con un cineasta. Y tiene un hijo de cinco años.

—¿Y la otra?

—Se llama Rosalie. Es cantante y es supremamente hermosa y ególatra. No se lleva muy bien con la gente. Está comprometida desde hace un año con un actor de teatro y cine.

—¿Y por qué no se hablan?

—Sí nos hablamos —dice—. Sólo que todas nuestras conversaciones terminan en gritos.

—¿Por qué?

—Digamos que ella me culpa por algo que pasó hace tiempo y no preguntes más sobre eso.

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres cambiar de tema?

—Por favor. Mejor hablemos de ti ¿has hablado con tu mamá o tu hermano?

—Tengo que enviarle dinero a mi madre dentro de poco, me llamó hace casi un mes. En cuanto a Andrew… no he podido hablar con él. Está enojado conmigo por haberlo abandonado, él quería venir conmigo a Nueva York pero mamá no lo dejó.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si él estuviera aquí?

—Por supuesto que sí. No estaría sola.

—Pero ya no lo estás. Ahora estoy yo.

Sonrío —Sí y doy gracias al cielo por eso.

.

.

.

—Una vez que tengas la presentación moveré mis influencias para que entres a la Royal Ballet School.

—¡¿En Londres?!

—Sorpresa, sorpresa, mariposa.

—Edward, no puedo…

—La universidad tiene planes para estudiar a distancia, si no me equivoco.

—…

—Yo cubriré todos los gastos.

—Edward, sabes que no voy a permitirlo.

—¿No estás ansiosa por librarte de Mike y Pelletier? Imagínalo: Tú llegando a la Academia sin sentir miedo de tu maestro de baile, estudiar sin cuidarte de un brabucón idiota.

—Suena como un sueño.

—Y tú y yo —completa—, viviendo solos en una casa en Kensington Palace.

—Ahora suena como el paraíso.

—¿Te imaginas, mariposa? Sólo tú y yo, calentando las frías noches inglesas.

—Hum…—suspiro— ¿Qué se siente, Edward? —pregunto de manera súbita.

—¿A qué te refieres, mariposa?

—Hacer… hacer el amor. ¿Qué se siente?

—Hay varias maneras de hacerlo, mariposa —se acerca y enreda un mechón de mi cabello en su dedo índice—. Puede ser suave y tierno, puede ser duro y apasionante; puede ser duro y tierno, puede ser suave y apasionante.

—Tú serás… —jadeo— …serás…

—Suave, mariposa. Muy suave —me acaricia la piel de la espalda y un escalofrío dilata cada poro de mi cuerpo—. Tan suave como te mereces.

Me acerco y le doy un beso casto.

—Llévame contigo, Edward. Llévame a Kensington, llévame tan lejos como sea posible.

—Nadie volverá a tocarte, sólo yo.

—Tú, Edward. Tú —rezo.

—Ahora, mi hada; es hora de ir a la nefasta academia.

—Sólo un par de meses más y me largo.

—No pensaba darte más tiempo de todos modos.

OoO

—Entra, mariposa, yo estaré contigo.

—No, Edward, por favor. Pelletier sospechará si te vuelve a ver conmigo.

—¿Y qué es lo que te da miedo? ¿Qué hay de malo con que todos sepan lo nuestro? Además, mi hada, soy pianista, no estrella de Rock; no es como si fuéramos a aparecer en una revista de prensa rosa sólo por salir a la calle tomados de la mano.

—En verdad no eres consciente de tu fama ¿verdad?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Este año saliste en Forbes como uno de los hombres mejor pagados de la música; y GQ* y Cosmopolitan te declararon el soltero más codiciado de Estados Unidos.

Alza las cejas y hace una mueca graciosa —¿En serio? Me temo que tendré que buscarme un manager, entonces.

—Eres más que una estrella de Rock, Edward. Todas se mueren por ti. Eres hermoso y poético. ¿Qué más puede querer una chica?

—A mí solo me interesa ser todo lo que tú quieres.

—Y además eres dulce —pongo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Por Dios!

—¿Te gusta así, mariposa? —Su voz es peligrosa, la pregunta está hecha en doble sentido.

—Más de lo que debería —acepto.

Hace su sonrisa torcida —Ésta noche, mariposa, quisiera intentar algo.

Mi corazón se acelera —¿Intentar qué?

Él se pone en posición, como si fuera a darme cátedra de algo muy importante.

—Hacer el amor, cariño, es algo que, si quiere hacerse bien, necesita de tiempo y práctica, y yo quiero enseñarte que el sexo es infinitamente placentero cuando se hace bien. Así que lo de ésta noche es una sorpresa, pero creo que ya sabes un poco de qué va —me guiña un ojo.

Asiento frenéticamente con la cabeza y salgo del auto sin despedirme de él, echando a correr a través de la explanada, hacia la Academia.

Cuando por fin entro, voy al baño para ponerme agua fría en la cara, estoy segura de que estoy de mil colores.

Diane sale de uno de los cubículos y se coloca a mi lado para poder lavarse las manos, me mira de reojo.

—Tú y Cullen ¿eh? Eres una suertuda —puedo notar cierto despecho en sus palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres? —¡_Oh no!_

—No fuiste muy hábil para esconderlo —se encoje de hombros.

Me recargo en el lavamanos —¿Te importaría no comentar el tema con nadie?

—Pero si todos…

—No quiero que Pelletier se entere —acepto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por nada en especial —me incorporo—. Sólo pienso que él no tiene por qué saber cosas de mi vida privada.

—De acuerdo —dice con una mano en la cintura—. Pero me contarás todo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Vamos, no seas tonta. Todos los detalles —se acerca a mí y entrelaza su brazo con el mío—. Seremos muy buenas amigas.

Suspiro para mis adentros. Diane será la cereza en el pastel de mis problemas.

.

.

.

Estamos terminando con el enfriamiento y yo ya tengo un pie puesto en posición para correr. Las palabras de Edward dan vueltas en mi mente y me licuan las entrañas. _Ya quiero salir de aquí. _¿Qué será lo que va a intentar conmigo? Me sonrojo ante el mundo de posibilidades.

—No luce muy concentrada, Bella —me dice Pelletier, tocándome bruscamente la cabeza—. Hoy se quedará al final de clase.

Mi pie se resbala de la barra y estoy a punto de darme de bruces contra el suelo, lo que hace sonreír a Pelletier. _Carajo._

—Lo siento, maestro, pero no puedo —me apresuro a decir.

Pelletier clava sus ojos celestes en mí. —No le estoy preguntando, señorita.

El tan temido momento llega y yo estoy preparada para irme corriendo, aunque él me lo haya prohibido.

—¡Swan! —Me grita—. ¡Quédese ahí! Las demás, hasta mañana.

Diane me hace un gesto de "pobre de ti".

—Cierra la puerta con seguro, Bella. —me dice, con voz grave.

—Maestro, de verdad no puedo quedarme. Tengo que…

—Camina hacia mí, Bella.

—Maestro, yo…

—Acércate más, Bella.

Hay algo, quizás mi idiotez, quizás el poder que sigue ejerciendo en mí, que me hace acatar sus órdenes. Me encuentro ahora muy cerca de él; tengo miedo, mucho, y entonces…

—¡Zorra! —Me da una bofetada no muy fuerte y luego me sujeta por el cabello para ponerme de rodillas—. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? ¿Soy estúpido? ¡Dime! ¿Lo soy?

Gimo de dolor —No, maestro. No lo es.

—¡No lo soy! ¿Qué haces con ese hijo de puta? ¡Por él te has ido todas las noches aunque yo no te lo permita! ¡Por él me has humillado frente a todo el mundo! ¿Qué parte de que me perteneces no entendiste? ¡Con un demonio!

_Oh no, claro que no. Mi boca, maldito; mi cuerpo, mi alma y todo le pertenecen a él. ¡A ti nada!_

—¡No! —Grito con todas mis fuerzas y me levanto del suelo, alejándome, llena de rabia contenida— ¡Yo no te pertenezco! ¡No lo hice jamás! ¡Si yo…! ¡Si yo dejaba que tú me hicieras todo lo que querías era porque tenía miedo, de que si no lo hacía me echarías de la Academia! ¡Pero ya no! ¡A ése…! ¡Ése "hijo de puta" como tú le llamas, es mil veces más hombre que tú! ¡A él le he dado todo lo que a ti te he negado! ¡Me he entregado a él para que haga conmigo lo que le plazca! ¡Para él abro mi boca para que me bese, para tomarlo por entero y tragarme su semen! ¡Me abro de piernas para que me dé la mejor follada de mi vida! ¡Ésa chica inocente, Pelletier, a la que tú corrompiste y ultrajaste, a la que golpeaste hasta sangrar, a la que dejaste tirada en un callejón en medio de la noche, golpeada y con la ropa rasgada! ¡Ella ya no existe! ¡Me voy a ir! ¡No me volverás a ver en tu vida! ¡Jamás volverás a tocarme! ¡Jamás! —me doy la vuelta y echo a correr, dejando a Pelletier petrificado en su lugar.

Afuera, el aire de otoño me golpea y me hace sentir más libre que nunca. ¡Soy libre de él! No más, no más humillaciones, no más.

—¡Isabella! —Pelletier grita a mis espaldas, volteo, el bastardo me ha seguido.

Corro por toda la plaza y llego a donde Edward ya me está esperando fuera del auto, con un cigarro en la boca.

Pelletier se detiene en seco al verle, como el cobarde que es, quedándose a mitad de la explanada, mientras yo llego a sus brazos y él me estrecha entre ellos.

Edward no ve a Pelletier, porque está de espaldas a él, mientras yo todavía le veo; está furibundo, sus ojos azules inyectados en sangre.

Me pongo en puntas y le doy un beso a Edward. Mientras él tiene los ojos cerrados, yo abro los míos y miro fijamente a Pelletier, que tiene los puños apretados. Él se da la vuelta y se va caminando de regreso a la Academia.

—Otro beso de esos y me muero, mariposa —susurra contra mi oído.

Sonrío —Te extrañaba.

—Sólo han sido cinco horas y media sin verme.

—La eternidad, Edward. Además, estoy ansiosa porque me digas qué es eso que vamos a intentar esta noche.

—¿Estás segura? Esta tarde, después de que te lo dije, saliste corriendo y pensé que te había asustado. Venía preparado para disculparme. ¿Qué ha pasado?

_Que soy libre, amor, soy libre de Pelletier gracias a ti _—No me asusté, Edward, yo jamás.

—Entonces vamos. No puedo esperar a…

—¿A qué?

—Nada, mariposa.

OoO

—Le dije a Andrea que no la necesitaría ésta noche —musita—. Así que no te preocupes, nadie va a escucharte.

—¿Escuchar qué?

Me ofrece su sonrisa de lado. —Vamos, mariposa. Primero voy a darte de comer.

—No tengo hambre.

—No has probado bocado por un buen rato. Tienes que comer bien.

_Si supieras…_

.

.

.

—La cena aún está caliente —me dice, colocando el plato frente a mí.

—No ten…

—Yo te daré de comer —interrumpe y toma asiento en la silla a mi lado, se palmea las piernas—. Ven aquí.

_¿?¿?_

Me levanto con lentitud, aún insegura de sentarme en sus piernas; más que nada porque aún tengo puestas las puntas de ballet, las delgadas mallas y la faldita.

Suelto el aire y trago duro. Tomo asiento y él me estrecha entre sus brazos.

—¡Ah! mariposa, eres tan pequeña —dirige su mano a mi cabeza y suelta el cabello de su apretado agarre. Alarga las manos, dejándome entre sus brazos y con los cubiertos corta un poco de carne, lo lleva a mi boca.

Mastico pausadamente, aún incómoda por la posición en la que estoy y como si él leyera mis pensamientos me dice:

—Relájate, mariposa. Sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien, como una princesa.

Asiento con la cabeza y dejo que él me siga alimentando, cuando llevo la mitad del plato, ya no puedo más.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes con un par de bocados más.

—No, Edward, por favor —ruego.

Suspira —Está bien, pero de ahora en adelante vigilaré que comas adecuadamente ¿de acuerdo?

_Oh no._

—No soy una niña pequeña para que me hagas eso —me quejo.

—Estarás actuando como una, si sigues haciendo ese mohín inservible.

Sonrío —Como si te pudiera decir que no —encojo los hombros.

—El día que lo hagas… —recarga su cabeza en mi hombro—…me muero, mariposa, me muero.

Pasamos un minuto en silencio, dejándonos invadir por esa aura tan íntima que se ha instalado a nuestro alrededor y que parece tan pesada, que asusta.

—Ven conmigo, mariposa.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A la cama —musita con voz peligrosa.

_¡Santa Madre de Dios!_

—¿Vamos a…?

—No todavía, mariposa, sé que necesitas tiempo; pero eso no me impide hacerte otras tantas cosas que no incluyen estar dentro de ti —ladea la cabeza— Bueno… no de la forma en la que estás pensando.

Oh. Y ahora tengo calor, mucho. ¿Qué va a hacerme?

Se pone de pie y yo con él. Me alza del suelo, sin que yo me lo espere y me carga al estilo novia.

Subimos las escaleras y en un trayecto que me parece demasiado largo, llegamos a una habitación que no había visto antes.

_Debe ser la suya. _Pienso.

Siento las sábanas frescas en mi espalda, mi cuerpo se hunde en la mullida cama y Edward me mira fijamente.

Sin decir una palabra, me quita la pequeña chamarra que llevo puesta y la pone en algún lugar que no está en mi rango de visión. Estoy temblando y estoy segura de que si hablara ahora, mi voz no sonaría.

Un mechón de cabello cobrizo cae sobre su frente —lo que le da un aire particularmente sexy— tiene los labios entreabiertos y las pupilas dilatadas; se mantiene en silencio.

Me toma un muslo delicadamente y con dedos ágiles deshace el nudo del listón de las puntas de ballet, deposita mi pierna en el suelo y luego hace lo mismo con la otra. Me da un masaje en la planta de los pies y asciende, acariciando con manos abiertas y expertas.

Cierro los ojos y trato de no hacer ningún sonido, aunque el ruido de mi respiración es incontrolable.

Me alza la faldita y poco a poco me baja las mallas, alzo las caderas para facilitarle el trabajo.

Me ruborizo de vergüenza cuando veo que él mira fijamente los moratones repartidos en mi entrepierna.

_Gracias, Pelletier._

—Los haré desaparecer, mariposa, lo prometo.

La luz de la habitación es tenue y cálida, y mentalmente deseo estar a oscuras.

Estoy prácticamente desnuda, la faldita no alcanza a esconder mis bragas de algodón e intento cubrirme con las manos.

—No lo hagas, cariño. Eres lo más precioso que he visto en mi vida.

Dejo caer mis manos a los costados de mi cuerpo y me quedo quieta, expectante de su siguiente movimiento.

Edward desabrocha los cierres a presión que el leotardo tiene colocados en la entrepierna. Lo alza con cuidado hasta dejarlo en mi cintura y me hace una señal con la cabeza para que levante los brazos. Lo quita por completo y ahora sólo tengo la faldita.

Mis senos, siempre pequeños, quedan a su vista, suben y bajan al ritmo de mis exhalaciones. Edward coloca su mano sobre uno ligeramente y frota hasta que mi pezón se pone duro, hace lo mismo con el otro.

—Son como las prímulas —dice—, pero más bellos.

Se inclina para besarme, pero su beso es demandante y opto por dejarme llevar cuando me doy cuenta de que no puedo seguirle el ritmo.

Entonces, una de sus manos se pierde entre mis piernas y siento su dedo pulgar rozar mi centro por encima de las bragas.

Suelto el aire entrecortadamente. Edward me sostiene en mi lugar por el cuello.

—Tranquila, mariposa. Sólo soy yo y estoy tremendamente desesperado por tocarte. Me entregaste tu cuerpo ¿recuerdas? No te niegues.

—Sé suave —pido en un jadeo.

OoO

_**¡No me maten! Sé que están con el corazón a mil por hora, pero lo que sigue se merece un capítulo nuevo. Prometo no tardarme en actualizar. Por lo pronto imaginen, nenas, lo que Edward le hará a Bella. ¿Qué será? ¿Bella le dejará continuar? ¿O por el contrario sus temores y traumas la asaltarán y se aterrorizará ante nuestro hermoso y trágico príncipe maldito?**_

_**Piensen, nenas. Creen su propia historia. **_

_**Espero sus reviews y alerts.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


End file.
